


Drabbles to Read on a Rainy Afternoon

by jo_mandra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Lesbian Vampires, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Science Bros, Short One Shot, Vampires, Werewolves, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, inappropriate use of magic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_mandra/pseuds/jo_mandra
Summary: A book of short stories/one shots and Imagines involving the reader! I have no idea how to tag but will update them as I go on. This is just for fun and just stuff to read when you're bored. This is my first post so please be nice. Smut will be labeled with (*) on the chapter name.1. Spock x reader2. Loki x reader3. Tony x reader x Bruce **4. Anakin x reader5. Mycroft x reader6. Thor x reader7. James T. Kirk x Reader8. Amethyst x Reader9. Steve Rogers x Reader10. Anakin x reader (pt.2)11. Hela x Reader **12. James “Bucky” Barns x reader13. Pearl x Reader14. Leonard “Bones” McCoy x Reader15. Loki x reader **16. Obi-wan x reader **17. Mermaid!Oc x Pirate! Oc
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Baldroy (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Garnet (Steven Universe)/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Hela (Marvel)/Reader, James T. Kirk/You, Kit Fisto/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Loki/Reader, Mace Windu/Reader, Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Spock/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Victor von Doom/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 296





	1. Sweet Dreams-Spock x Reader

Spock blinked slowly as the morning sun shone through the curtain-less window. It had just risen and was casting a lovely glow throughout the room. He glanced to his left, watching his partner (y/n) sleep. 

They were currently residing in the same bed, courtesy of Captain Kirk himself. Spock sighed and inched away from her sleeping form, wanting to give her space to sleep. They had shared a bed for missions before, but this time was different. They were sent here to look for a fugitive that escaped from a nearby system and the planet they currently occupied was a vacation planet of sorts. Loads of people were congregated in the large casino-like building, drinking, smoking, gambling...other activities...Spock had less than zero interest in. (y/n) had played the part perfectly the night before. She drank and gambled and made a nice distraction for Spock to scan and lookout for their target. 

Unfortunately, that meant this morning she was dead asleep, snoring softly, and still as a rock. Spock shook his head and stood up, (y/n) wouldn’t be awake for another hour or so and that gave him time to meditate and send a progress report up to Kirk. As he stood, he heard a soft whimper from his partner. She was clutching the sheets tightly in her hand and was shifting slightly, her face twitching and scrunching. Spock stood and watched her carefully, “Maybe she was having a nightmare?” he thought to himself. He sat back on the bed and she extended her hand over to him and clutched his night shirt sleeve which confirmed his suspicion. He moved his hand to shake her, she didn’t wake up.

He shook her again a little harder, making her roll over. 

Spock thought to himself for a moment and then reached to place three fingers on the side of her head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and was pulled into (y/n)’s mind and dream. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the bridge of the Starship Enterprise, except it was noticeably empty, and the lights were dimmed. He turned to his station and stiffed at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

(Y/n) was straddling Spock at his workstation, her legs hanging on either side of the chair. One of her hands was resting on his shoulder, gently fisting his uniform the way she was fisting the bed sheets, the other was tugging down his collar to kiss at the exposed skin of his neck. As for the dream version of himself, his head was tilted back, eyes closed and hands stroking her sides softly. Spock tilted his head a little and continued watching (y/n) pepper him in soft caresses and kisses, he would never admit it but it seemed rather nice. There was a slight shift from the pair in the dream sequence, she moved to kiss him, roughly and full of passion. Spock’s eyes widened watching himself return it with equal enthusiasm. A warm spread through his stomach as he was sharing the feeling of obvious arousal with (y/n). He glanced around for something to interrupt her dream and be abrupt enough to startle her awake. Afterall, it was getting late in the morning and they had a fugitive to find. There was a sudden electric shock that ran down Spock’s stomach and right to his member that was beginning to stiffen. He snapped his head to the pair at the console, still locked together in a compromising position except now his hand was on her thigh the other on her hip as she grinded against her partner. 

Oh. 

For a what seemed like far too long for the Vulcan, he watched as he and his partner slid their hands over each other, making soft moans and not breaking their kiss for a long time. He watched her hands fist his hair and found the edge of his hairline on his nape making him shudder and throw his hand up to cup that spot. 

Did (y/n) know he was sensitive there? She never touched his hair before despite their friendship, but now he was wishing she did so he knew how his dream self felt. Realizing this he then did the most logical thing he could think of and cleared his throat rather harshly. (y/n)’s eyes snapped up and caught his, there was a sudden flash of light and a loud gasp. 

Spock shook his head as (y/n) rolled off of the bed and slammed on the floor. He blinked a few times, remembering where they were, the job they were doing and the angry woman glaring at him from behind the bed. 

“What the hell Spock?!” she shouted, her cheeks lighting up crimson in embarrassment. He cocked his head to the side and said “It is morning. We still have a fugitive to catch. I was unable to wake you by physical means so I made the conclusion to wake you through mental means.” He explained shifting a little on the bed not ready to stand just yet. 

“That’s-” she flushed even redder and turned away from him “Not...what I meant..” she grumbled and stood. They both got dressed in silence, (y/n) hiding from him in the bathroom. She was grabbing her belt when Spock spoke up again “You do not have to be embarrassed.” he stated watching her light up again. “Let’s just forget it okay? And please....promise you won’t tell James, o-or Bones..or anyone?” She said not quite looking at him. “I don’t need everyone knowing I was dreaming about my superior officer in that way” she said quietly. “Why not?” Spock asked grabbing his tricorder from the desk and slipping it over his head. She looked at him bewildered for a moment “Because….” she trailed off, not sure what to say. “I would conclude that our position as friends would lead you to dream that way about someone. Surely you have had others about your other friends?” he suggested. She blushed again and shook her head “N-no…” she said softly and he paused holding the door for her. She walked past him and they made their way to the elevator in silence, Spock thinking of what to say. 

“You have only had those dreams about...me?” he asked as the door shut behind them. She nodded and scooted away from him, clutching the skirt of her uniform. Spock watched her and felt heat rise in his ears, he moved one of his hands from behind his back and brushed it against hers affectionately. She stared at him again shocked and he cleared his throat. 

“I’m pleased to hear that.” he stated as the door opened.


	2. Attention-Loki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the God of Mischief doesn't get what he wants....and he doesn't like it.

(Y/n) work diligently, concentrating hard on the mass of coils and wires in front of them. Tony had made a diagram for them to follow in order to set up his new holo desk in his office on the helicarrier. To (y/n) it was like a whole other language but it was the only thing they had. Across the room, Loki leaned against the wall with an irritated look on his face. He had come in the office almost over an hour ago asking for them, but it seemed like the God of Mischief's request was being ignored. 

(Y/n) had been busy all day, running around the helicarrier doing errands, writing reports, taking posts, and now this. Loki didn't understand the work they were doing (nor did he really care) but for the last few nights, they had spoken maybe two sentences to him or he had gone to bed alone or when (y/n) did join him, they fell asleep almost instantly. Normally he didn't have to beg for their attention, but this was the first time Loki was helping out the Avengers in a while and they hardly saw each other. He was beginning to feel neglected and impatient with his beloved, they were always rushing off to take care of someone else. It was getting tedious. 

Loki cleared his throat when he noticed (y/n) stand up to admire the work they had done. "Darling, are you finished?" He asked tepidly. There was no answer, instead, they knelt back down and undid another batch of coils. Loki sighed heavily and spoke again louder "Darling." 

No answer. There was a soft chuckle from behind him and he turned his head to see Tony watching them both. "Someone's feeling needy?" he teased and Loki rolled his eyes. "(Y/n)" Loki called again and was earned only a soft "In a minute..." from them. Having enough, Loki huffed and turned on his heels to leave, slamming the metal door behind him. (Y/n) jumped and snapped their had toward the door "What did you do?" they asked squinting at Tony. "I didn't do anything. Maybe you should you go check up on him" he said taking the schematic away from them. (y/n) shifted uncomfortably, they had just joined the Avengers and was doing their best to prove their work ethic, and focusing on not disappointing the Earth's Mightiest Heros. Unfortunately that meant their relationship with Loki had taken a hit. 

(y/n) handed Tony his plans back and ran after Loki. They walked into the room they shared and looked around. They sighed, he obviously wasn't there. (y/n) decided to shed their uniform and go take a nice hot shower and then spend the rest of the night with Loki. The moment the hot water hit their skin, they sighed out feeling the tension melt away little by little. They stayed under the hot water, thinking and relaxing when a sharp slam brought them out of it. (y/n) could hear a soft muttering and movement in the room outside and quickly turned off the shower. They toweled off and wrapped it snugly around themselves and peaked out of the door. Loki was laid down on their bed, his legs hanging off the end and an arm slung over his eyes. A shock of guilt ran through them seeing Loki like this, was he really that upset with them? 

(y/n) stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to him as he let out a loud sigh. "Babe?" Loki's head snapped up immidiatly and he looked at (y/n), eyebrows raising slightly at their appearance. Normally a lovely and delicious sight for the God, but at the moment bittersweet. "Oh, did you remember I exsist?" he huffed and they gave him a pointed look. Loki was usually like this, inconsolable and quite frankly a drama queen. "Ha. Ha." (y/n) said rolling their eyes. Loki didn't answer and threw his arm up over his face again defiantly. 

"Loki..." (y/n) started and placed a hand on Loki's knee. "I've been a real ass to you the last few days." they said and he just nodded. "I'm aware" he huffed. (y/n) sighed and sat down at his side and squeezed his knee again. "I'm sorry." they said and then smiled "Tell you what. I finished my work on Stark's holo desk today so that means I'm free all day tomorrow. We can spend the day doing whatever you want." 

Loki looked up at them, intrigued and nodded. "You won't be running off at the first call again will you?" he asked bitterly and (y/n) shook their head. "No, sir. Tomorrow, I'm all yours. As for tonight.." (Y/n) stood and let the towel fall. Loki now moved his arm and his eyes widened in mischief. "i do believe I owe you a better apology" (y/n) grinned and moved to rest their hands on both of his knees, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Apology accepted" Loki chuckled and pulled them into his lap with a rough kiss.


	3. **Research- The science bros x F! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is studying the dreams of Bruce's new assistant who they both have a thing for. *Smut ensues*

(y/n) twitched and gasped, jumping upright. Her breath was heavy and she was drenched in sweat, she smacked her lips together, her mouth dry and leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She wiped a hand down her face, one of the electrodes on her cheek popping off. "Hey! (y/n) you good?" Tony asked, his brows furrowing slightly as he studied her disheveled state. "C-can I have some water?" she said shakily and Tony nodded, dashing over to the sink. "That must have been some dream. Your brain waves were all over the place, even your pulse has almost doubled." he explained handing her the glass. (y/n) snatched it from him and drank it all in one setting, gasping when she was done. "Easy!" Tony said placing a hand on her shoulder and taking the cup from her. 

"It was a nightmare..." she said when she caught her breath and closed her eyes. Tony placed the glass down on the tray and pulled her to let her rest on his shoulder. "Aw, pigeon, it's okay it was just a dream." he said chuckling a little and (y/n) elbowed him softly. "Its not funny." she pouted and cracked a little smile. Tony was always so sweet to her ever since she started working for Doctor Banner, always making sure she was okay and understood Bruce's complicated notes. That's why she volunteered for his dream study experiment. She thinks he was trying to figure out a way to block certain memories to prevent PTSD nightmares like she, himself, and the other Avengers often had. "You wanna take a break before we do me?" he asked pulling away from her. (y/n) nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "You really want to go next?" she asked cocking her head to the side "Maybe Dr.Banner should be here for that" she said shifting uncomfortably. 

Tony waved his hand. "Nah, I trust you can wake me up" he said and flashed her a large smile. She loved that smile. Not too long ago, her affections were reserved for the emotionally distant and ever adorable Bruce, but he never seemed to return her feelings. Tony however, was always flirting with her, calling her little pet names, making excuses to touch and be alone with her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested. She stood up from the table, some more of the electrodes popping off. "Here" Tony laughed and came back over to her. He stood in front of her and gently trailed his hands up her arms taking the two there off, then moved to her chest and neck, fingers brushing so softly against her skin. (y/n) shuddered at the contact and Tony smiled cupping her face taking the rest of them off. "There. All done" he smiled down at her and glanced at her lips and licked his own.

Tony looked like he was going to walk away but (y/n) grabbed his shirt. "Y-you can kiss me." she smiled hopefully and Tony wasted no time in swooping down to kiss her fully. It felt like all of her air was sucked out of her lungs as they moved against one another, his hands landing on her exposed sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned into his mouth. They pulled away for air and chuckled at each other "You know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked and she giggled. "What took you so long?" she asked cheekily and he shook his head. She kissed him again, now leaning back against the table. Tony slid his hands down to her hips and hoisted her up onto it. "Tony! We can't here!" she gasped and he shook his head. "Don't worry I had Jarvis lock up the lab when you came in" he smiled obviously proud of himself. He had planned for this, bastard. Tony stepped away from (y/n) to pull his shirt over his head, the scar from the arc reactor white and apparent. She trailed her fingers over it and he cupped her hand. 

Tony climbed up onto the table and began kissing her chest and neck, nipping and sucking at the salty skin. (y/n) was a whimpering gasping mess as he cupped her breast through the thin material of her sports bra. "This needs to come off" Tony said wiggling his fingers under the band and flashing her a smile "arms up" she complied and he pulled it off of her body. He stared for a moment, running a thumb across the supple flesh. "Damn baby, you are so perfect" he whispered making her flush in embarrassment. He leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling and using his other hand to massage and roll her other breast lightly. (y/n) threaded her hands in his hair as he worked, kissing the top of his head and blushing like mad. When Tony switched targets, she threw her head back and cried out, he chuckled and pulled away. "So this one is more sensitive?" he asked playfully and tugged hard on that bud. "hng yes!" (y/n) gasped and arched into him. Tony leaned over to kiss her again, moving to take off his belt. 

(y/n) pushed him up and slid onto the floor. "Let me" she said excitedly and Tony put his hands up. She knelt down on the floor and undid his pants and tugged them down enough to free his length. She ran her hand along it and Tony inhaled sharply. "Do you mind?" she asked looking up at him and he laughed "Be my guest" he said and (y/n) pumped him lazily earning her a few soft moans, his cock getting harder and harder as she left teasing licks and kisses. "Pigeon...stop teasing" Tony said through gritted teeth and placed a hand on her head. (y/n) chuckled and lowered her mouth down his shaft. "Oh shit" he cursed and she began to bob slowly, rolling her tongue against the bottom of his sensitive head. "That's it baby girl, just like that" Tony groaned he said closing his eyes as she set a slow and steady rhythm. 

"Hey Ton-Oh, shit!" 

(Y/n) froze completely, her blood running cold. "Bruce! Occupied!" Tony said moving to block his view from his assistant currently deepthroating his colleague. Bruce stared down at her and she hung her head in shame. "I uh...I-I'm sorry?" Bruce said not taking his eyes away from her naked chest. She was so fired. Oh well, if she was going to get fired, she was gonna have fun doing so. Tony was about to yell at Bruce again when (y/n) took him back into her mouth, now eagerly. She placed one hand on Tony's sensitive balls and the other to get what her mouth couldn't reach. "Woah! Shit!" Tony hissed at the sudden change in pace and turned his attention back to her. Bruce's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the scene in front of him. He would feel jealous if he wasn't completely turned on by it. His own trousers tightening rapidly as Tony mumbled soft praises to the young college girl half naked and milking his cock. Bruce had always liked his little assistant. She was punctual, rational, friendly, beautiful. But he felt the whole relationship would be inappropriate and he didn't want to suggest anything that would offend her. Apparently he was wrong. So very delightfully wrong. 

(y/n) met Bruce's eyes and he stiffened. Unable to just stand there and watch, he undid his jeans and slid his hand down his underwear and palmed himself. Her eyes widened and she just stared, stopping her ministrations. Tony, so close to the edge tugged her hair and began to thrust into her mouth on his own. She relaxed her throat as he fucked eagerly. The whole thing made (y/n) shudder, one of her superiors was using her mouth in his lab while her boss jacked off in the corner. The thought alone ripped a small orgasm from her, the loud moan causing Tony to finish as well. Bruce shuddered, and pulled his own cock free, now stroking it excitedly. She wiped the rest of Tony's cum from her lips and looked at Bruce, Tony also looked back at his friend and smiled. "You just gonna stand there like a cuck, or are you gonna join us?" Tony asked and Bruce looked at him bewildered. He looked down at (y/n) who nodded and smiled at him. 

Bruce crossed the room in two strides and helped (y/n) stand. He cupped her face and ran a thumb along her lips and the other ran up to cup her chest. "Dr. Banner, do you want me to take care of that?" she asked playfully tilting her head. Bruce smiled wide and nodded "First, Ms. (L/N) I want to do this" he said and kissed her passionately and she returned it. Tony smiled and walked behind her, taking her hips in his hands. "Come here baby, hop back up on the table for us" Tony said playfully swatting her ass. (y/n) jumped up onto the table and laid down, Bruce coming by her head, slowly stroking herself and Tony in between her legs. "I've had dreams like this" Bruce admitted blushing a little as he stroked her cheek and she let her head hang off the edge of the table. "Why doctor. I'm flattered!" Tony said and slid her shorts off of her legs, revealing her sex to him. (Y/n) snickered and Bruce flushed red but chuckled anyway. "You wish, you dork" Bruce teased and pressed the head of his dick against (y/n)'s mouth. "Whatever you say Hulkmiester" Tony said and licked a stripe up (y/n)'s cunt. The action caused her to gasp and Bruce pushed himself in a little. 

"Just relax baby girl" Tony purred and stroked her thigh. (Y/n) closed her eyes and let Bruce set a pace, slow and only using half of his length. Tony delved his tongue between her lips and started slowly circle her sex, rolling over her clit and back down. (y/n) groaned and whined, the feeling of having both of them too much. Tony thrust two fingers into her wet heat and she all but screamed around Bruce's cock, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster. She took him the best she could, Tony hummed and watched them through his eyelashes. Almost too soon, Tony sucked hard on her pearl and she gagged around Bruce and came hard. Bruce pulled away watching her fall apart, stroking himself to a sloppy finish on her chest. She laid there panting and Bruce grabbed a rag from the counter. "Well done Ms. (L/n)" he said playfully and she laughed at the formality "Happy to oblige Dr. Banner" she said breathlessly. Tony stood up and wiped his mouth. 

They both cleaned up and Tony shed the rest of his pants, Bruce following suit. (y/n) sat up confused and Tony pulled her legs around his waist. "I don't think Dr. Banner and I are quite done" he said and she glanced back at Bruce who cupped her chest from behind. "Indeed we aren't" Bruce said smiling.

It was gonna be a long night.


	4. Against the rules(pt.1)- Anakin Skywalker x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While accompanying Obi-wan on a mission, Padawan (y/n) meets with an old friend who is now a Jedi Knight. Old memories and old feelings begin to stir: fluff ensues

(Y/n) walked quickly behind Master Obi-wan, trying to hold her excitement. Master Windu was usually busy at the temple, leaving (y/n) to her studies on her own. She was happy just to be out in the field and contributing to the war currently going on. “When we get to the bridge, we’ll be monitoring Anakin as his fleet engage General Grievous.” Obi-Wan explained as they boarded the elevator to the main hangar. 

(Y/n) shifted on the balls of her feet, she remembered Anakin from the temple and a few missions Obi-Wan and Master Windu has dragged them both on. She hadn’t seen him since he went to Naboo with Senator Amidala. “I wouldn’t mention Naboo” Obi-Wan chuckled and (y/n) stiffened. Oh right, he could sense her thoughts.

“Yes, master. Sorry master” (y/n) said shuffling a bit. They reached the hangar and Admiral Yularen greeted them. While he debriefed Obi-wan on the situation, she looked out of the huge window and saw the battle going on. There were quick flashes of bright green, red, and blue going in all directions. (Y/n) bit her lip, eyebrow furrowing a bit as she watched a fighter wiz by followed by several identical others.

Anakin.

Obi-Wan joined her at the window and looked at her. “I suppose this is what you’ve been missing” he said in a bittersweet tone. As the battle raged on, the while star ship rattled suddenly. “Anakin! Are you anywhere close to the checkpoint?” Obi-wan shouted at the console.

“Coming up on it right now Obi-wan!” Anakin’s voice chimed in, (Y/n) was glad to hear he kept that boyish charm. There was a loud crashing and the whole hangar window lit up in a firey red display. A chorus of cheers sounded from the console and from the hangar. “Target confirmed hit, Master.” Anakin said smugly “Good work, (y/n) and I will be waiting here for you” Obi-Wan announced and there was a slight pause. “Wait, (y/n)? Master Windu’s apprentice (y/n)?” He asked over the com and faces turned toward her all at once making her flush. “Just get in here” Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin practically ran through the elevator doors and (y/n) beamed at him. There he was, the famous Jedi Knight and fearless general. She clasped her hands behind her back and tried her best not to show her excitement. "Hey there (y/n)..." he said grinning at her. He remembered her! "Long time no see" She chuckled and nodded. Anakin and Obi-wan walked over to the right in front of some other windows and she followed suit. "We'll have to look for any survivors, I take it Grievous escaped?" Obi-wan asked stroking his auburn beard "Right before the attack, as always" Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'll set up to go collect the...asset...you stay here with (y/n) and intercept any survivors Rex manages to bring back." Obi-wan instructed and Anakin nodded.

"Yes master!" they both said in unison. 

They made their way over to the elevator and she clicked the button. It was quiet for a moment, (y/n) shifting back and forth, debating on what to say if she should say anything. "What, no hug hello?" Anakin chimed in, breaking her thoughts. She smiled and he outstretched one of his arms and she stepped into his side. "How are you? Its been forever" he laughed. They began to catch up while walking to the landing bay, he told her about Naboo and the fight on Geonosis. He rolled up his sleeve and explained how he lost his arm to Count Dooku and how he was tied to a post in the middle of the arena. (y/n) chimed in then, eplaining her part in the battle of Geonisis and how she and her master took on Jango Fett and the new super battle droids. She explained how Windu didn't want her to start her trials until she was 100% ready and not a second sooner, the problem was he would have to decide that. She trusted her master but the man was as stubborn as a Bantha sometimes. Anakin laughed and cupped a hand on her shoulder "I missed you.." he mumbled and she reached up to touch his hand. "I missed you too sharp shooter" she teased. 

They sat in the hangar, Anakin explain flying to her, and watched ship after ship pass by. Too soon, Rex's ship landed and they hurried over to see any progress. Rex and his team moved to show a bin of discarded droids "This is from the main ship, some of them still have their memory drives and maybe we can access Grievous's plans." one of them explained. "Good work boys, we'll help you set up and meet with Obi-wan when he gets back deal?" Anakin said turning to (y/n) an she nodded in understanding. While Anakin was helping them unload, (y/n) froze. There was a disturbance in the force. A presence of the dark side, and their power was strong. Anakin rushed over to her. "Do you feel that?" she asked and he nodded. "Rex, stay here! I think we might have a stowaway!" he shouted and received a salute. 

(Y/n) and Anakin set off down a corridor, reaching out through the force to find the intruder. "Shouldn't we tell master Obi-wan what we're doing?" she asked as they stopped in front of split hallways. "Nah, I believe we can take whoever's hiding out here." he said nudging her. She blushed and he chest swelled with pride at his compliment. They rushed down the hallway and came to another fork. "You take that hallway Ill take this one okay, com me if you find anything" Anakin said patting her arm. "Be careful" she said and he smiled "I'm always careful" he laughed and sped off down the hallway on the right. (y/n) took the hallway to the left. 

She came to a holding cell where they were inspecting and storing lost items from the battle. There was an uneasy sense in the room when she stepped in, her senses heightened. She came around the table to find two clones lying dead on the ground, sizzling holes in their torsos. 

A sith. 

The sound of two lightsabers igniting made (y/n) jump and pull her own (l/s/c) and jump into a defensive position. "Well well what do we have here another Jedi scum?" the sith growled. "Asaj Ventress. I thought I smelled something fowl" (y/n) squinted and rose her weapon. She glanced down and saw Ventress holding a memory drive, Dooku's plan she could guess. "You'll pay for the lives you have taken today." (y/n) narrowed her eyes and Ventress rose both of her red sabers. "Come and get me then!" she shouted and charged. 

Anakin was frantically searching each room for the cause of the disturbance and huffed in irritation. He sighed when he came to an end and turned around, maybe he'll have more luck down the next hallway but he should tell (y/n) to meet him soon. Before he could though the alarm rang out. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" echoed through the halls a red flash blinking steadily. 

(Y/n)

Anakin ran as fast as he could toward her hallway and down it. The information deck was down this way! He heard the unmistakable sound of lightsabers clashing against each other and sounds of a fight. "Rex! Meet me sector 4, the information deck. Now!" Anakin shouted into his com and pulled his lightsaber as well. Asaj Ventress and (y/n) were dodging and kicking each other, their lightsabers clashing expertly and quickly. (Y/n)'s style almost perfectly mirrored Mace Windu's and Ventress's form looked sloppy by comparison. Anakin jumped in at the right time to catch (y/n) as Ventress force pushed her out of the way and ran toward the hangar. "Nice catch! Let's go!" (y/n) said and ran after her. "You've perfected your fighting style" Anakin said trying to lighten the mood "Mind telling my master that?" she quipped and they corner Ventress. "So, SKywalker has another little pet at his disposal." she sneered. (y/n) ground her teeth and huffed "Give us the drive, now. I won't ask again." she threatened. Ventress suddenly jumped up and over the two, stabbing (y/n) through her back. "Ah!" 

"(Y/n!)" Anakin shouted, the doors opened and Rex and his team started shooting at Ventress who dodged and skipped down the hall laughing. Anakin knelt by (y/n)'s side. "Ani...go after her!" she gasped out holding her ribs. "No I'm not leaving you" he said now picking her up. "Rex pull back, we don't have enough forces to engage. Tell Obi-wan Ventress is escaping maybe he can catch her." Anakin ordered and ran toward the medical bay. "Hang in there, (y/n) you'll be okay" he whispered as she began to black out. "Ani..I-I" she choked out before succumbing to the cold darkness completely. 

"(Y/n)!"


	5. Secrets- Mycroft Holmes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes has been married for 8 years yet no one has ever seen his wife! Most people doubt he even is married, he doesn't seem like the type but his younger brother Sherlock confirms it. Stay tuned for a surprise ending and lots of fluff from our Holmes boys.

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. The governor on the end of the phone was absolutely chewing the ass end out of another on a separate line and Mycroft was trying to calm the two of them. "Please, governors...' he groaned but their fighting continued. Anthea stepped in and held out the land line for him. "Sir, it's for you" she whispered. Mycroft was going to tell her to hang up but he decided the fighting positions wouldn't miss him. He placed his cell phone down on the desk and took the land line from Anthea. 

"Holmes."   
"Hello, love"

Mycroft felt a renewed energy fill him. "(y/n)! What a nice surprise!" he smiled and could hear your laugh on the end of the line. "Hello darling, I'm calling to tell you that I'm on my way home, I should land by tomorrow" you say excitedly. You had been away on a mission to Nova Scotia and had not seen your husband for what was now three weeks. You both texted constantly, but with his work keeping him busy, your late night phone calls were short and sweet. You were usually gone on missions like this, often whisked away to another country, hidden in disguise and spending weeks on end undercover. Sometimes you'd only be in England four or fives times in a year! You'd think that would be a problem but for people like you and your husband it wasn't as bad as it looked. Mycroft preferred his space and you preferred your freedom, it was a perfect match. You both treated your relationship like a long distant one and though emotionally your husband wasn't the most open, he made up for it in effort. He called you every single day, sometimes when you both had free time you would video call and talk for hours. You both texted constantly, updating each other on your day to day lives but saving the exciting parts for you both were together again. It wasn't much, but for you it was enough, and you loved him and there was no doubt in your mind Mycroft Holmes loved you too. 

"Oh thank goodness" Mycroft sighed out. Despite his reserved appearance this time he really really missed you. Whether it was the colder weather that made him yearn for you in this time or he was simply succumbing to human emotion was unclear to him. He just knew he was happy to hear you would be coming home. You both chatted a bit before he remembered his arguing governors. He apologized profusely and let you hang up. With renewed vigor he sat down and listen to them yell at each other, not caring because he had something to look forward to finally. 

The next day, he found himself in 221B Baker Street, in a game of operation with his brother, Sherlock. "When will the plane land?" Holmes the younger asked mundanely. "Later this afternoon, I have to send a car." he answered. Sherlock nodded and gently pulled a car out of the fake man's corpse. Ridiculous game. "What plane?" John asked from his place on the couch sipping his tea. "(y/n) is coming home for the holidays." Sherlock answered cheekily. "Oh...that's wonderful! Do you plan on bringing her around?" John asked excitedly. "We're going to have din-" 

"No." Mycroft cut him off and he and Sherlock exchanged looks. "But why? She's Sherlock's family too, doesn't she want to see him?" John asked and shot a look to his partner. Sherlock knew this game, John was practically dying to meet you. Mycroft avoided the subject when he visited. It was simple they didn't believe you existed. Sherlock of course knew, but never talked about you and you were always 'conveniently away' for missions. It casted reasonable doubt but it was also ridiculous to imply Mycroft would be so lonely as to make up a story about being married. "I doubt it, leave my brother to his paramore and leave me out of it." Sherlock said mockingly. Mycroft rolled his eyes as Mrs.Hudson came in. "Did I hear a certain someone is coming home?" she said setting a plate of cookies out. "Yes, Mycroft's wife is coming home." John smiled at her. 

Mrs.Hudson rambled off about how sweet it was that the elder Holmes was married and when Sherlock and John would married (to be shot down by John). "Shall we head to the station, no doubt Lestrade has finished the paper work on the dead senator and you need to get back to your blood thirsty vultures." Sherlock quipped and they headed down the stairs.

Much to his aggravation and Sherlock's delight, John bugged him about you once more. Where were you married? You insisted on the Caribbean. Where'd you meet? Paris while you being tortured by a gang member. Do you live together? Occasionally. Do you have sex? 

Mycroft jumped out of the car and slammed it closed behind him. "Careful John, that look will turn you to stone." Sherlock smiled and Mycroft glared at him. They walked the halls of the police station while Sherlock stayed outside to have a smoke. They met with Lestrade in his office. As he was gathering the paperwork, John turned to Mycroft and sighed "I-I'm sorry I over stepped in the car" he said and Mycroft shrugged. "What I don't understand is why you think I would feel the need to lie about something like this." he huffed. "Lie about what?" Greg asked handing the paperwork to him. "Mycroft's wife" John said casually. "You're married?!" Greg shrieked in surprise and Mycroft grabbed the bridge of his nose again.

"Well yes. Yes he is" Mycroft whipped around to see you in the doorway standing with Sherlock. "(Y/n!) But your plane-" "Landed early. I wanted to surprise you" you smiled and walk over to him to kiss his cheek. "Well consider me surprised. I'm guessing he was in on it?" He asked glancing at his brother. "Of course." you chuckle. "Woah, wait a minute. You?! You're married to him?" John said bewildered looking you up and down. "Yeah, going on about what eight years is it?" you turn to your husband. "But you're a- you're" "A secret operative, yes." Sherlock said coming behind you and patting your shoulder. "That's why you're always running off right?" he asked making a point to John. "Yeah, it pays well but I do miss home" you chuckle and elbow your brother in law. "Dinner, love? I'll buy!" you offer and Mycroft takes your arm. "Thank you dear that sounds lovely, I'll be seeing you!" he waved to everyone and you both walked out. 

"John, there's a reason I didn't tell you completely about (y/n) but Mycroft has never been this happy, if you can call that happy. And I'm quite fond of (y/n) and I didn't want you making a spectacle and offending them." Sherlock said grabbing his copy of the files. "I wouldn't have made a spectacle! But you could've warned me!" John shouted blushing like mad. "And I asked about- oh god. Why didn't you stop me!" he muttered horrified. "Sherlock?" Greg, who had been sitting in completely stunned silence chimed in. 

"So (y/n) is a man?"


	6. Change your fate- Thor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is the prince of Asgard, he is expected to fight an enemy he's never met at the request of his father. (Y/n) is being trained in the ways of their people, Asgardians are the bad guys, they exiled your people and the Son of Odin must pay. Today is the day of their legendary fight.

The sound of steel scraping against steel rang through the training halls. (Y/n) grunted and panted heavily as they spun out and disarmed their opponent, catching the other's sword and crossed them over his neck. "Well done! Yes!" the trainer chuckled, there was blood lust in his eyes. "Finish it!" the trainer growled and (y/n) knitted their eyebrows together and shook their head. "But-" "The Odinson will not hesitate to end your life! Finish. The. Job. I was chosen for this...." he whispered the last part. (Y/n) gathered all their strength and sliced the man's head clean from his shoulders. 

Fast.

Painless.

(y/n) took a sharp inhale of breath and sighed out staring at the dead man before them. This was the daily, always. (y/n) was hold up in their father's training hall, sword in hand, taking down challenger after challenger and eventually having to kill one or more each session. Their instructor clapped slowly and walked up behind them. "You have done well (y/n). We've prepared you for this moment for millennia and now its time. You will avenge your people and you will show the All Father that we will not cower any longer under his tyranny." she said grabbing (y/n) by the shoulders and squeezing them assuredly. They nodded and gripped their sword tighter. 

"Today. I will kill the Son of Odin."

Back on Asgard, Thor was surrounded by his friends who were drinking heavily and singing along to the loud music in the mead hall. They were partying one last time before Thor had to leave and face a hand picked enemy to defeat in a glorious battle. Asgard will commune and party with their prince, they will drink, sing and pray for him as their weapons clash and sing with each other, and they will celebrate when he returns and if he doesn't, they will celebrate his death so loudly he can hear it in Valhalla. Thor had no doubt in his mind that he would not die, he had be preparing for this day for a very long time and his previous battles had proven him undefeated. He raised another drink to his lips as they toasted him once more and a soft laugh came from behind him. "Careful, if you drink too much you won't be able to lift that hammer over your head" a cool silky voice teased. 

"Brother! Come to join us in the feast?" Thor asked, truly excited to see Loki for the first time today. Loki sat by his brother and took a goblet "This might be the last time I see you, so cheers" he smirked. He had been joking that if Thor died how he would rule Asgard in his place and how he'd resurrect a temple for him. Thor took his jokes in strides, really hoping he was joking at least, and cupped a hand over his brother's shoulder. "Fear not little brother, I have no plans to lose!" Thor exclaimed and was met with a chorus of drunken cheers. Loki shook his head and raised his glass begrudgingly "To your battle today, may your opponent be as obviously prepared as you" Loki sneered and Thor shifted uncomfortably. He had been training yes, but his father told him almost nothing about who or even what he would be fighting today. Odin would always dismiss him saying things like "You are my son, you are a king, you will not lose." "Have faith in your strength, have faith in your power, most of all have faith in yourself." "Your enemy is nothing. A cast out, you are a warrior." Alas the time for thinking is over, the bells tolled signalling the evening and Thor stood to get dressed. It was time.

~

(y/n) slipped on the leather pads they had custom made for today. They snapped the gauntlets on their wrists and went to slip on the heavy steel chest plate before a hand stopped them. "You will make me proud today, (Y/n)" their father said and handed them a heavy-folded blanket. "I have been saving this for you...for today" he said and they opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful chain link vest, glittering silver and a tad bigger than their size. (y/n) gasped and looked to their father "Dragon hide?" they asked and he smiled. "It was a wedding gift a long time ago. Now I give it to you" They both shared a hug and they finished getting ready.

It was time.

(y/n)'s horse ran through the thicket of the woods, carrying them to Asgard's gate. If they were lucky, they could catch the God of Thunder before he even stepped out of his cozy palace. The two came to a little brook in their path and (y/n) dismounted, leaning down to take a nervous sip. Their nerves had been steadily climbing since they stepped out of their home and now they were trembling. "You trained for this! You're ready for this!" they repeated over and over again. The stories of Thor's countless victories were sung throughout the Nine Realms, him battling monsters and other gods alike. His travels to Midgard were they worshiped and praised him and his power. And then there was (y/n) the bastard child of a banished chief, the only victories they could count were the raiders and pirates they fought off constantly, and of course killing the trainees. With a shaky sigh, they stood back up and walked over to their horse. 

How would their battle go? Would the Odinson great them, tell them why they were fighting today? Would he cut to the chase and rain lighting strike after strike until they were nothing but ash? Would he quip and beg them to attack just to mock their efforts? Would he have Dragon Hide preventing their sword from doing any damage as well? Would he take their father's as a prize..? Would he pin them down and crush their skull with his bare hands or would he smash them with the coveted hammer Mjolnir and end it slowly? (y/n) rested their head against the neck of their horse. Why them? Why today? Why Thor? They wanted to honor their father and avenge him but there was no outcome in which they would return home this day. Swallowing that thought, they remounted their horse. No. They wouldn't go down this way. They would fight. They would aim for any uncovered skin, scratch his eyes out if they could, pull his hair, wrestle him, but they would not let him batter them like a doll. They were a fighter, a damn good fighter! And if they died today, Valhalla would welcome home a great warrior, one who loved and fought for their family. 

That's how it will end. In honor. 

They crossed the bridge into an unknown realm, the ground light green and flat. This looked like the place he would be, a perfect place for war. (y/n) rode through the valley, looking for any sign of the Thunderer to little avail. They passed small huts and little farms, a quiet place outside of a big city. They came across what looked like a squatting ground and decided to let their horse graze for a bit. As they untethered the grips from the horse, they heard a soft rustle and the sound of heavy breathing from the a small shed. (y/n) cautiously stepped toward it, probably an animal stuck in there, but they were still careful. They pulled the doors slightly and peaked in the through the crack and froze. There was a man inside, laying out a large red blanket, no a cape? of sorts and muttering to himself while ripping off his knee braces. (y/n) closed the door back silently and stared at the ground in utter shock. 

They had the Son of Odin in a farm shack, taking off his armor. (y/n)'s brain went into panic mode, the situation they created was now not a possibility. They could actually take him! Right now, if they were quick enough. They took a few deep breaths, careful not to make a noise and began to unsheathe their sword. Should they say something? They should say something, right? "There will be no rest for you, Odinson!" No that was stupid. Something quippy about shacks or farms? Maybe just open the door? That was a good plan, no words just open the door and corner him. 

Before (y/n) could though there was a soft whinny from their left. A large brown horse came right up to them and snorted, obviously Thor's steed. The doors to the shack swung open and the God of Thunder stared at you. "Were you followed?" he asked quickly and (y/n) froze. "W-what?" they stuttered. "Were you followed?!" he asked more urgently. "No, but-" before they could finish, he pulled them into the shack with him and slammed the door. (y/n) grabbed for their sword again and the Odinson held up his hands "I will give you a satchel of gold if you don't tell anyone I was here." he said now fishing in his belt for said item. What? "Look, my father has spent a lifetime preparing me to face an enemy without any information about what that enemy is, I'm not even sure it is an enemy. I plan to find something to substitute that enemy and take it back to my father and hope he will forgive my apparent mistake, but you mustn't breath a word of this." he explained and (y/n) stood baffled by it. 

The All Father didn't tell him he was fight them? Did he think they were a farm hand that caught him in their shed? "You-you won't fight this day?" they asked and Thor shook his head. "I will not kill someone if they are innocent, my father never mentioned what this thing is or did and I will not shed innocent blood." he said firmly. Oh, he had a point. Your father always talked about Odin and how he was to blame for their situation, but strangely never mentioned how his son attributed to that. 

"I-It's me. You're supposed to kill...me" (y/n) said shakily and stood as tall as they could make themselves. Thor looked them over a few times and cocked his head. "you are an elf." he stated and they sent him a glare "I am the child of Chief (Y/f/n)! I was sent to avenge him and our clan from your father's banishment!" (y/n) pulled their sword in a display of intimidation. "Banishment? (y/f/n)?" Thor shook his head and called his hammer to him. "I have never heard your father's name, nor have I heard about any banishment." he said and they studied his face for any trace of trickery. "The All Father, your father banished my father from Asgard! We have been cast out and living in exile for millennia!" they say still trying to remain threatening. Thor thought for a moment. This is why his father didn't tell him anything, typical. This was Odin's fight and he was making Thor take care of it, then again their father was doing the exact same thing. "I will not fight you. I do not know who you are and your family's quarrel has nothing to do with me." he said setting the hammer down. 

This isn't how it's supposed to go. He was supposed to be ruthless, deadly, a cold blooded warrior that was supposed to try and snap you in half with his godly strength, but he wasn't. He was a young prince, dressed in flashy armor and dressed up to be a hero. (y/n) let the sword dip lower and shook their head "Fight me! That's what today is about! This is what he told me would happen!" they shout in frustration. "I am assuming he has lied to you." Thor spoke and they lowered their defense in realization. He did lie. You're father lied to you. Why? "If that is all, I'm going to ask you to leave now. I am going to camp out here and find another person to bring to my father tomorrow" he said opening the door. They walked to the door and stood there for a moment. Everything they had come to believe about Thor Odinson was wrong. "or" they turned to see Thor setting up a little dinner for himself. "Stay and we can discuss what our fathers have told us about each other. If you still want to fight. Then I'l humor you" he smirked. 

(Y/n) rolled their eyes but shut the door. "Only if you promise not to attack me while we eat" they say crossing their arms. Thor let out a booming laugh, one that was almost contagious and motioned to the floor in front of him. "You have my word...." he drawled waiting for them. "(Y/n)" they say and sit down. "Thor" he smiled.


	7. Taking a Dive- James T. Kirk x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Archer episode "Sea Tunt II" with a twist

You fucked up. 

There was nothing more to that, you royally fucked up. Your lungs burn as you try to run faster in the slowly rising water, your captain shooting and ducking the onslaught of lasers that had caused the leak in the underwater laboratory. The whole planet was an ocean, their people semi-aquatic and the Captain answered a requested and brought a small team down to check on the research that was being done. Spock had warned you not to wander, that the inhabitants did not trust humans and anything could set them off. You would've listened to him if it wasn't for Kirk. 

Captain Kirk had discovered they were brewing and mutating bacteria in their water to poison a nearby underwater village. He had asked you to go and find the room where they were hiding the mutated bacteria water and low and behold you were caught sneaking about. Now, you, the captain, Spock, Bones, and two other of your fellow red shirts were fighting for your lives, the battle ruptured one of the glass observing windows and the whole thing was slowly filling up with water. A red shirt to your left cries out suddenly and falls over the rail and into the water. Your stomach churned as you had to leave your fallen friend behind and continue blasting through the lab. 

"Captain! There should be a room that could seal us inside and preserve us a few more minutes! We should be able to contact Mr.Scott on the Enterprise there!" Spock shouted over the rush of water and sounds of plasma ray hitting off of metal. "Great! Do you know where it is?" Kirk answered, diving over to stand with you. "It should be on the first level!" Kirk nodded and you could tell he was planning something. "You three go! (y/n) and I still need to secure the bacteria!" Kirk shouted. Spock shook his head, his wet-jet black hair flipping a little. "Not an option captain, I calculate we will have less than-" "That's an order Spock! You three find the room and we'll meet you there in less than three minutes! Three. Minutes. Then you shut that door and get out!" Kirk said and three across from you both exchanged some nervous looks. 

Kirk knew you would be down for this, like him you didn't believe in Spock's numbers all the time. This was one of those time, you both needed to beat the odds. Kirk pulled you along the corridors, shooting the hostiles and checking back on you. "Do you remember where-" "Level 2!" you finish and he gives you a loud laugh. You both ran side by side, you covered his 6 he covered your 12 as you climbed the latter up to the next level. "Captain! The water seems to be progressing in speed." Spock's voice came from the radio on his chest. "Just get in the room Spock we'll be there soon!" he reasurred and pulled you up the latter. You came to the door and tried to pick it the best you could, there was an awful jerk and you fell onto your hands and knees in the water, losing your pick. 

"Hold on!" Kirk said and helped you to your feet, he noticed the pick gone and looked at the door. "I have a bad idea! Cover me" he instructed and you did so taking a position behind him. He began slamming his blaster against the door handle, destroying it but also destroying the lock. "Hurry! You can dial up the temperature and it'll boil the bacteria! set it as high as it goes just to be safe!" you shouted over your shoulder and shot one of those bastards right through their eye. "Nice shot!" A red light and a blaring alarm filled the halls and Kirk grabbed your hand in his. "We gotta go! Run!" 

You both were now speeding down the hallway, the water now up to your hip and your running turning into half swimming, half walking. "Spock! Where are you guys?!" Kirk shouted, he was death gripping your hand in his and you were squeezing just as hard. "We've made it captain but-" he paused. "We don't have time for theatrics man what?!" 

Bone's voice came from somewhere up above you both. "Hey! The latter broke! Grab that wire!" he wiggled the thick coil and you reluctantly let go of your captain. He let you go first and you both shimmied up the wire. "Hurry hurry" Bones said grabbing you both and you all three ran into the room. Spock was quick to slam it close and quickly turn the air locks on. Kirk and you were both breathing heavily, and suddenly you both peel into a fit of giggle. "Holy shit!" you choke out and shake your soaked hair out. "Too close. Too close" Kirk flashed you a grin. You look around and notice there's only four of you in the room. "Where's-" "We lost him when the laboratory jerked." Bones said looking down "But that's not all" 

He pointed to behind you and there on the wall was a cupboard full of aquatic suits. "oh thank God!" you smile and open the door. Your face fell when you noticed that there were only three suits side by side by side. "Oh no" Kirk whispered and turned to his friends. "Okay um...Spock?" he looked at the Vulcan who just shook his head. "We've been trying to contact the enterprise but we lost our communicator along with Philander(the last red shirt)" he said and looked to the suits "We might have to swim and fire a flare for them to see" 

"Not an option." Kirk was quick to say and start pacing. Bones and you exchanged looks and Spock watched Kirk. "Can you modify the Captain's radio?" you asked him and he cocks his head in thought. "No, I don't believe the range will reach the Enterprise" he explains. You nod and rub your face. "There has to be something we can do. There has to be" the Captain looked at you and paused. "Spock. Bones. (Y/n) you three go. Swim out and signal the Enterprise. I'll stay" There was a tense silent panic before Bones began yelling at Kirk. 

You stood there, weighing your options. When the bottom of the lab goes out, the room will sink and the pressure will kill all three of you. If you all take the suits, someone gets left behind. They could try to signal the ship from here but there's no guarantee that would work and you're left with the other two options. You watched the three men in silence. You knew they were all close, especially Spock and Jim. They would never let Kirk die and Kirk would never be the same if he lost the other two. You sigh and put a hand up "Enough!" you shout, your voice shaking. 

All three watched you carefully and you close your eyes. "You three are going. I'm staying." Kirk and Bones went to open their mouths to argue and you snap your hand closed. "No! James you are a captain. You finish your mission. The Enterprise needs you. They need you." you say turning to him and opening your stinging eyes. "(y/n).." he started. "You know I'm right." you interrupt again. "Spock, tell him I'm right" you say not taking your eyes off of Kirk. Spock nodded slowly. "Weighing the circumstances....(y/n) is the most expendable" he said slowly Bones scoffed. "How can you say that! No one is expendable!" he shouted and you roll your eyes. "it's okay!" you say catching Bones's eyes. You turn back to the Captain who looked at you sadly. "James...they're your friends. I won't make you chose. They need you. And....you need them. So...it's okay" you sigh as tears roll down your face. 

Anxiety crept into your stomach. There was silence and Kirk shook his head. "We have time to think (y/n). Let's not jump to that yet" he was looking at you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "The laboratory will last another few minutes before we sink and the cabin pressure will kill all of us, captain." Spock spoke up. "Wait..." Bones closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, Spock don't say a damn thing but, there might be a way for all of us to get out." he said and everyone looked at the doctor. 

"If we were able to suit up, we could open the doors and let the water in before we sink. (y/n) it will take around 30 or more seconds before you're forced to take a breath and you will drown. However, if we can signal the Enterprise within a few minutes, we could get you on board and revive you with a defibrillator." Bones explained, Spock opens his mouth to interject before he continues. "There's a risk you won't come back and there's a risk you could suffer brain damage from the lack of oxygen. But there is a slim risk it could work." he sounded hopeful. You nod and take Jim's hand. "We can try." you say and he squeezes your shoulder. 

Quickly, the boys got dressed in their wet suits, Bones was trying to talk you through the process of drowning and how you would be 'technically' dead. He kept snapping at Spock as if not to let the Vulcan get into your head which you found funny. Once all three were dressed and you gave the ready, Spock began to open the air locks. The water began filling the room at a rapid pace. All four of you clambered toward the door and once the water was high enough started floating. You're head hit the ceiling and panic set in, your breath picking up and you grabbed Kirk's arm. "I'm right here (y/n). You're gonna be okay!" Jim said grabbing your hands. The water hit your chin and you started shouting your last words. "Spock! Bones! I-it was a pleasure boys. Really." you smile halfheartedly and Bones gives you a smile. "Jim. I wouldn't have loved to serve under anyone else more...Thank you..." you lean over, tears hot and place a kiss on his helmet. "(y/n)..."

You take a sudden gulp of breath as the water takes you completely. Spock was the first one out and Kirk pulled you with him, Bones at your side. You saw how deep under the water you were, the light barely shining. Your lungs burned painfully and you death gripped James as hard as you could while kicking your legs as hard as you could. The water felt thick and impenetrable, like you were moving in slow motion. "(y/n)!" James hugged you close to him and involuntarily you took a breath, water rushing into your lungs, nose mouth and what felt like your eyes. Everything started slowly dimming. 

The last thing you remember is Bones slinging you arm over his shoulder and James trying to tell you something."Y/N)! I-Ii.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You took a sharp inhale of crisp air as an electric shock courses through your chest and you began coughing harshly. Water came up out of your lungs and stomach, someone throws you on your side as you vomit. Your vision is blurry and white, you can only hear the water in your head and the muffled voices of a bunch of people. Everything hurt, everything was cold and you were so tired. You hit the floor again and passed out.  
~  
You wake up staring at a stark white ceiling. There was a soft hum and a bright light shining behind your head "Oh god i died" you groan, your voice scratchy and strained. There's a chuckle from your right and a hand is placed on you. "For a second, yes you were" you glance over to see Kirk, dressed in a hospital gown and standing by your bedside. "You were trying to tell me something before I passed out...." you groan rubbing your face. "Uh....no No i don't think I did" he shakes his head. "What are you kidding?" Bones retorts and you try to sit up. "You. Stay down" he points at you and then points to Kirk "You. Man up." and then leaves to gather the nurses for testing. 

"You did want to tell me something?" you ask, smiling lazily. Kirk places a hand on your head and one over your hand. "Ill tell you later, I promise" he says softly and strokes his thumb across your hand.


	8. The Bits!-Amethyst x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Citywalk Fries hires a new employee and meets a very special gem. Very fluffy. 
> 
> (Reader has they/them pronouns but implied to be female/feminine) 
> 
> This is set before the series finale and before the movie.

Steven ran through the cold water, Connie hot on his trail with a water gun. She sprayed him suddenly, a sharp stream hitting his back. "oooo~" he jumped and fell face first onto the sand. "Got you Steven!" she laughed and he threw his hand up. "Goodbye cruel world!" he said dramatically and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. "Children, are you being careful?" Pearl called out from her place under the umbrella. "Yes Pearl!" they said in unison. 

Garnet was lounging in the sun, Amethyst behind her napping under the umbrella. The gems watch their little half human running with his friend, spraying each other with water and laughing loudly. Pearl was curled up watching Amethyst sleep, wondering how she liked such a human thing. After a while, Steven and Connie joined them in the shade huffing and puffing heavily. "Do we have anything to eat?" Steven asked patting his stomach. Garnet reached into the cooler and handed him a juice box. "Well thanks, but I need food food" he chuckled and glanced up toward the pier. "Oooh! Amethyst!" The purple gem in question popped her head up. "You thinking what I'm thinkin?" she asked and they both threw their hands up. "Thaaa bits! Tha bits! Tha bits!" they began to chant and Connie joined them. 

They chanted all the way up to the pier and up to Mr.Fryman's store. "Well hello Steven! Connie!" he greeted with a smile. "What can I get for you today? No wait. Lemme guess" he placing his hands on his hips and let the three of them continue chanting. "Bits! Bits! Bits!" "I thought so" he laughed and motion over his shoulder. "Three orders of just the fry bits!" "You got it boss!" an unfamiliar voice called out. The three exchanged looks. "That didn't sound like Peedee?" Steven asked, getting on his tip toes to look at the kitchen. "Oh no. With Rolando focusing on his blog so much, I decided to hire an extra hand. They just started like a week ago." he chuckled and moved over to reveal someone hunched over the fryer. (y/n) had just moved here from Empire City and had just began looking for work, their luck Mr.Fryman was sweet enough to take them on with no experience and teach them on the job. 

"Here you go, three orders of...just the bits from the deep fryer?" they say coming up and setting the food on the counter. "Hi! I'm Steven, this is Connie and Amethyst!" the young boy motioned to each of his friends and you smiled at each one of them. "Hello Steven, I'm (y/n) it's very nice to meet all of you." The purple one, Amethyst caught their attention and cocked their head to the side. She grabbed the food and ate it all at once, paper box and all. "Woah!" (y/n) laughed and wiped their hands on their apron. "Be careful" Amethyst placed both hands on her hips and chuckled. "Trust me, I've eaten bigger and all the way whole! You should see me eat mi torta in one go!" she motioned with her hands to show how big said torta was. (y/N) laughed and leaned over the counter and rested their head in their hands. "I like your..." they paused motioning to their chest and Amethyst looked down and smiled. "My gem! Thanks! I like your..." she flushed a darker purple and pointed to her face. (y/n) blushed and laughed out loud, accidentally snorting hard and throwing their hand up. 

The noise caused the other three to peel into laughter and Amethyst held up her hand. "High five dude that was hilarious!" she squealed and slightly embarrassed they smacked her hand. "What are you doing working here?" Steven asked cocking his head. They explained how they moved from the city over and how they were new to the place but loved the pier so far. "Well Amethyst comes here all the time! Maybe she could show you the park!" he said excitedly. Amethyst shrugged and smiled up at them "Sure, I could use someone who's not afraid of the high spinny thing." she nudged Steven. "Sounds great! I get off at 6 if you wanna come by then" they said now wiping down the counter. They waved them off and headed back down to the beach. 

"Hey you guys, I see you got your bits" Pearl smiled and meticulously brushed the side of the towel from sand. "Yeah and Amethyst scored a date!" Connie laughed and said gem flushed. "Hey! No no no it is NOT a date!" she huffed and sat down near Garnet. "You got a date?" Pearl asked obviously amused. "It's not a date, I'm just showing someone around the pier, they're new here." she said stealing a bit from Steven. "well then. Have fun on your date" Pearl giggled from behind her hand. "It's not a date!" 

~  
(Y/n) waved off Mr.Fryman and looked around hopefully looking for the strange..person? Thing? That they had met earlier. "Hey! (y/n)!" Steven's voice called out and you smiled. Amethyst had her hands buried in her pockets and didn't look at them. "You ready to go?" Connie asked. "Sure" The four of them walked down the pier and toward the little amusement park that was set up. Amethyst was relatively quiet but still listened when they talked, until Steven stopped them. "Connie and I are going to the arcade, you two go do whatever you want!" he said winking at Amethyst who bashfully ducked her head. The two kids ran off excitedly laughing "Is everything okay?" they asked the gem and Amethyst shrugged. "You know it's okay if you don't want to do this, I understand" (y/n) said, sounding a little disappointed. "No! No its.....Steven can be a little..." she wrestled her hands and they smiled. "Enthusiastic?" "Yeah!" she perked up laughing. 

"He even called tonight...ya know...a date" she mumbled the last part and (y/n) tilted their head. "Oh well we don't have to call it a date if you don't want to" they shrugged. "Wait, did you think it was?" Amethyst stopped as they reached the line for the roller coaster. "A little.." they confessed. When they finished the ride, (y/n) seemed to put that conversation out their mind and they and Amethyst spent most of the night riding each and every ride. She showed them her shape shifting and her whip making (y/n) clap in amazement. By the end of the night they met up with Steven and Connie. "Hey you two!" (Y/n) chuckled and Connie lifted a little stuffed snake. "Look what I won for Steven!" The four of them walked to the end of the pier. "Well my house is just down the way, so I'll see you later?" (Y/n) asked hopefully. "Sure thing! You should come over tomorrow and I can show you my stuff!" The little gem smiled excitedly making them laugh. "Sounds fun." They waved them off and returned to Steven's beach house. 

"Hey you guys, how'd it go?" Pearl asked, she was doing laundry. "Look Connie won me a snake!" Steven said lifting him over his head. "That's wonderful. Amethyst, how'd it go?" The purple gem scratched the back of her head. "The date went fine. (y/n) doesn't seem to be afraid of nothing! We also ate like a ton of cotton candy!" she beamed and sat up at the counter. "So it was a date?" Garnet chimed in from the couch. 

"Yeah. I think it was. And I can't wait for the next one!"


	9. Steve Rogers x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can see bits of their life from your soulmate's eyes a few times throughout the day

I had woken up later than usual, hurrying to take a shower and get dressed. "Shit shit shit!" I hiss as I try to pry the tangles out of my (h/c) hair and tie it up. "My boss is gonna kill me" I groan and rip the door open, to my sudden surprise I wasn't looking at my driveway I was staring at the ocean, small waves rolling over each other. It was beautiful really, my person or soulmate rather must be on a fishing trip today, but I have work and I can't dwaddle in the doorway. Reluctantly, I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh blinking them open to return to my own surroundings and rush off to catch a cab. 

I was right, I was horribly late and my boss spent ten minutes yelling at me for it. I apologized profusely and went to work taking orders in the little diner. People were kind enough, a few guys winking and trying to grab my ass but I skillfully avoided them. As the day went by, I thought about my s/o and what they were up to in the middle of the ocean and if they were having fun well a lot more fun than I was having right about now. Another ding from the silver bell interrupted my little break and took the other order and hung it up on the spinning wheel between the front counter and the kitchen. I heard the door open and turned around only to jump back in shock, it went by so quickly I hardly had time to process what I just saw. I was back on the ocean, but this time running along the side of something dark grey and metal, I could make out a single white letter 'H' and shook my head. I often got quick visions like that. Sometimes they would be tranquil, looking out over New York City from somewhere high up or riding down a long straight road in the middle of the night but most of the time it was these quick scenes of running or jumping sometimes they were jumping over cars and punching people in the face. I figured that my s/o was deployed somewhere in the army and I was getting visions of their missions, I would sometimes worry when all I would see was black or when I didn't get as many visions as I did the day before but always, sometime in the middle of the night or sometime way early in the morning they would write 'Goodnight' on something as a message they were going to sleep. It was sort of a ritual between us now. 

I blinked a few times and an angry man snapped his fingers in front of me impatiently. "Hello! My coffee!" he said in a condescending tone making me roll my eyes and pour him another cup. I sighed and finished out my work day without having another vision and clocked out when the clock stroked 11. My friends had come to get me for a surprise night out and I accepted needing a drink or two. We walked our way through New York, I took the time to stare up at all of the lights and large skyscrapers just in case my s/o could see it. We walked into the bar and my friend shouted over my shoulder "Let's start with shots!" she giggled and I rolled my eyes. It was gonna be one of those nights I guess and slung back one shot of clear liquid and gagging immediately making my friends laugh at me. 

I was drunk at one point, my balance all over the place and my arm slung around my friend. We were giggling as we were trying to navigate our way back to my apartment but at that point I was sure we were lost but too drunk to care. We turned into an ally just to take a break and I sighed out a soft laugh, hanging my head just taking a few deep breaths and trying to regain my composure. All of the sudden my friend shrieked, making me snap my head up and over to what she was screaming at. There was a commotion on the roof of one of the banks, one of SHIELD's helicarriers was now flying it's way over. "Oh my god look! It's Captain America!" my friend said shaking my arm as we watched a blue clad man sped along the railing and kick the hell out of some beefed out burgler with a wrecking ball attached to his hand. A crowd had formed, some had pulled their phones to record the hero as he slung his shield into wrecking ball man's chest, knocking him over. Cheers erupted from the crowd when the man seemed to give up, but turned into sudden gasps and screams when someone with what looked like a crow bar whacked the super solider in the back of his head, making him tumble over the railing and onto one of the gargoyles.

My friend pulled me closer to the action, wanting to get a closer look at Captain America as he pulled himself up on the ledge. He looked down at the small crowd and paused looking out over everyone frantically as if he had dropped something. "Look out!" I scream as wrecking ball man swung the ball and it missed him by just an inch. Cap grabbed a hold of the railing and flipped himself up, kicking crow bar guy in the face and punching the other guy with the corner of his shield, agents from the helicarrier poured out and arrested the men, dragging two more unseen criminals with them. Captain Rogers walked back to the edge of the building and people began waving and screaming for his attention. A red haired lady grabbed him arm and tugged him away with one last fleeting look. My friend and I caught a cab, she was tweeting the fight and watching the comments on the video she posted. "He is something else don't you think?" she said sighing dreamily. "Absolutely" I giggled as she dropped me off at my house and left in the cab with a goodbye. 

I stopped and froze at my door. To my absolute surprise, I was back at the bank building looking around frantically, back and forth. I paused and tried not to blink the vision away just yet. How the hell were they in New York, they were in the middle of the ocean a few hours ago? My eyes stung a bit but I forced myself not to blink as I watched through my s/o look up to where Captain America was fighting and back down to where I was standing. Did they see the fight? Were they wanting to see Cap too? I couldn't stand it anymore and slammed my eyes shut, blinking away the tears and opening my door. I had a feeling I should go back to that place but I knew it was a lost cause. A few years ago I chased and chased these visions whenever I saw New York through their eyes but to no avail. It was like they could teleport from one city to another across the country in like a few hours, it was maddening. 

I dressed for bed and spent a few minutes to cook dinner tonight. I was still tipsy but now full of energy from watching the fight earlier and I felt like mac n cheese anyway. I sighed and sat down in front of the tv, munching on my macaroni happily. I had fallen asleep so suddenly it was a surprise when another vision startled me awake. I was staring at the city again, this time way high up and taking a nice long look off of what seemed like a balcony at a table and just looking at the night sky and the twinkling lights. My s/o liked doing this a lot apparently. The scene changed to them writing on a piece of paper, the words made me smile as I held my eyes open waiting for the message. 

"You saw me" 

I frown and think back to who I spoke with today. The first thing that popped in my head was the angry man wanting his coffee and my gut dropped at the thought but to my relief they wrote out. 

"At the bank" 

I didn't speak to anyone at the bank, I only watched the fight like everyone else. I felt my eyes sting again and I begged them to hurry up and tell me whatever they were wanting to tell me. Instead they just wrote out the usual "Goodnight" message making my heart fall in disappointment. Right before I blinked though I saw my s/o turn and grab Captain America's shield that was laying to their side.

"Wait what?!"


	10. Against the Rules(pt.2) -Anakin x Reader

Her head pounded, blood rushing in her ears as she heard voices all around her. 

"I cannot believe you let Ventress escape" a man's voice snapped. "I didn't let her escape, I told you she got away" a familiar voice she could immediately recognize as Anakin's sighed out. A warm hand brushed against hers and shook her a little. "I think she's waking up" he mumbled. 

When she blinked her eyes open she was met with a few familiar faces. Master Plo Koon nodded his head to her and raised his hand "Hello Padawan (Y/l/n), welcome back" he spoke softly, his mask lifting up and down as he spoke. "(Y/n)!" Anankin said smiling and gripped her hand tighter "You let Ventress get away?" she groaned and turned an accusing eye to him. He lifted his other hand to scratch the back of his neck "Well.." "I told you" Master Obi-wan said rolling his eyes. She sat up and immediately yelped in pain and grabbed her rib cage "Easy, you're lucky her saber didn't pierce your heart" a soft feminine voice said and rested both of her orange hands on her shoulders. 

"Ashoka!" (y/n) smiled and laughed. Ashoka Tano was an old friend to (y/n), when they were both younglings they were often partnered with each other in studies and combat training. "It's good to see you too, (y/n)" she smiled, her eyes crinkling a little. "Dooku's plans?" (y/n) asked turning to Obi-wan who just glared at the back of his old Padawan's head and (y/n) nodded with a soft 'ah'. "We're conducting a search, but Ventress has already been in light speed" he said shaking his head. "We should give her some space now that she's awake" Master Plo Koon said urging the Jedi from the room. (y/n) gripped Anakin's hand and spoke up "Wait, I need to talk to you" she said as the other three filed out.

"You should have gone after her, you could have taken her with the troopers" (y/n) scolded softly as the Jedi Knight sat in the chair by her head. " 'Thank you, Ani for saving my life' 'Gee, you're welcome little Padawan' " he mocked and she sent him a pointed look he smiled a little chuckled "I wasn't about to let you die just for some plans" he said crossing his arms. "But the code-" "The code also states that I take responsibility and it was my decision to split up knowing there was a sith on board." he interrupted making her shut her mouth. "Still.." she shrugged and tugged the little blue blanket down and glanced at her wrapped up torso. "Be careful. The medical droid said she got you in the lung" Anakin said knitting his eyebrows and reaching out to you. She took a slow inhale and felt a sharp resistance in her side and exhaling slowly, there would be lasting damage but at least she was alive. "Also.." Anakin chimed in, looking uncomfortable "Obi-wan is thinking about calling Master Windu. He wants you to be taken back to the temple until further notice." 

She sat up, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her side "What?!" she shouted. "I'm sorry (y/n) but there is only so much we can do from here" he said resting a hand on her arm. She pushed it away and swung her legs over the side of the bed "Woah! Hey easy there" he stood up quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from moving. "No no no, you don't understand!" she pleaded and grabbing his arms. "Ani please! I can't be held up in the temple anymore. I want to make a contribution to the war effort, I can't do that behind a desk!" she whined, trying to push his hands away. "Hey, hey. I'll talk to him, just lay back down. Please" he bent down to get eye level with her. He had the privilege of running around with Obi-wan in his younger years, he learned most of his skills in real battle along side his Master. (y/n) didn't have that luxury, instead she was told that knowledge was her strong suit and was held in the temple memorizing scroll after scroll in the library. She was eager to fight, eager to show her master she was ready to face her trials instead of him looking at her like a child who needed extra homework. He understood. 

She pouted and closed her eyes, regaining some of her composure. "You will?" she asked, now pulling her legs back in to lay down. Anakin reached around and held her head softly in his hand as he guided her down. "Hey, I got hurt plenty of times in the field. I can convince Obi-wan to let you continue our mission." he said with a coy smirk as he tugged the blanket back over her form, his knuckles grazing the exposed skin of her mid riff. "Okay.." (y/n) mumbled softly and the door open. The little medical droid wheeled in and shook it's head "Please refrain from touching the patient, she has severe trauma to her right lung" the robot scolded and Anakin held both of his hands up in defense and backed up. The droid pulled out a tablet and began reading over her vitals and such before tutting when he saw her labored breathing from her attempt to stand. "You will have to be sedated again, miss" he said and pulled on her IV and bringing a syringe up to the clear tubing. "You'll talk to him?" she asked again, now watching the droid. "Yes." he said as her eyelids drooped and fluttered to a close. 

~  
Obi-wan was standing on the command center floor, listening to the shouts of cadets calling out different updates. Ashoka and Master Plo Koon had gone off to secure the rest of the ship and make sure the ship's priority package was safe and on board. The elevator doors hissed open and Anakin quickly made his place beside his old master. "All things considered, how is she?" the elder Jedi asked, his eyes trained on the window. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised at Anakin's actions, he was always doing things like this. "Fine I'm assuming, but she's in a bit of pain so they put her back down for the time being" he said shrugging offhandedly, as if it was no big deal. Obi-wan spared a glance in his direction, picking up on his thoughts and shaking his head "I have to report it to the counsel, you know that" he said before Anakin could open his mouth. "Master, it's only been a few hours, give her some time. I think she could pull through" he said defensively. "It is unwise to keep her on this mission, especially with her injuries" Obi-wan countered, turning to the younger who now wore a little scowl. "You know how badly she wants to be here, you said so yourself that her force abilities would prove the most useful on this mission" Damn him. Obi-wan had taken notice of (y/n)'s connection with the force, she spent a long time meditating each and everyday with her masters at the temple, she even took extra classes with Master Yoda to strengthen her bond in the force, it's why he requested her. He wanted to test that connection, he also wanted to lend a hand in combat training but unfortunately that seemed like moot point given the circumstances. 

"Just a few more hours, until she wakes up again. Just give me- er her that much is all I'm asking" Anakin conceded. Obi-wan gripped his fist and let it go a few times before sighing in defeat. "Alright. A few more hours, but if she's too injured then she goes back to Coruscant." he said wagging a finger at his now smiling friend. "Fine, deal" Anakin said grinning and turning to the commander. 

"Now, let's go check on our 'special package'" he said flexing his fingers in a mock quote making Obi-wan squint at him. 

~  
(Y/n) stirred, now sitting up carefully on a pillow and eating whatever was gelatin-ized in her hands making her cringe. "I'm not a fan of space food either" Ahsoka said making a face and earning a chuckle. "How you doing? Good?" she asked leaning forward on her elbows. "Yeah I think so just a hole in my lung. Ya know" (y/n) shrugged and tried another spoon full of whatever meat flavored food the droid had brought her. Ahsoka chuckled and knitted her hands together "I heard Master Obi-wan was planning on sending you back" she said somberly and her friend nodded "I know.." she said softly, disappointment laced in her tone. "But I hear he's changed his mind! He said he would wait before calling the counsel!" the Twi'lek said, lighting up in hope. "Really?" (y/n) was smiling, placing the little container down. 

As if on cue, the med-bay door swung open and both Jedi masters walked in. "Little 'Soka, would you mind joining General Skywalker on the main hanger?" Master Plo said, his voice as calming and soothing as always. Ahsoka patted her friend's knee before hopping up and going out the door, closing it behind her. "How are you feeling, (y/n)?" Obi-wan asked, glancing over her medical report, she could sense his concern and took a slow inhale. "All things considered, I feel pretty okay" she smiled truthfully. Her lung, damaged as it was, did still work and the saber had cauterized the wound meaning she lost only half of her right lung's capacity, but she felt okay. Obi-wan smiled at her and placed the little tablet down "That's good to hear, you should know that I believe you should be on your way back to the temple by now but it seems Anakin and Master Plo here has urged me to reconsider" he spoke, folding his hands behind his back. (Y/n) spared a glance to the other Jedi and smiled at him a silent thank you. "You should also know that I agree only because your skills in combat are not necessary for the rest of this mission, so do well to remember that" he warned. 

"I'm sorry, what?" (y/n) asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "We have a certain package we need to deliver to Coruscant but it isn't complete. Master Obi-wan believed your strong connection with the force could help us locate the rest of our package" Master Plo spoke, now taking Ahsoka's seat and placing his hands on the bed side. "Oh, sure" she said, offering a smile. "Would you be alright moving to a separate room, it would be easier to reach out into space than from in here" Obi-wan asked now glancing over her form. "I should be okay. The medical droid said as long as I didn't do anything sporadic or sudden, I can walk a little" (y/n) explained and cupped her ribs. 

It wasn't a convincing start as she slowly stood up, staying hunched over as to not stretch her lung or cause herself discomfort. Master Plo was sweet enough to offer his arm to her as Obi-wan kept a critical eye on her as they walked, (y/n) hobbling a little. She got better though as she gained confidence enough to straighten up and fold her arm over her torso as to keep her right side as still as possible. They made it to one of the rooms on the star cruiser that was surrounded by windows, but unlike the bridge it was void of much of the same machinery. Ahsoka and Anakin were standing side by side watching the stars and turned to greet the others, both offering a smile to their wounded friend. (y/n) sent a thankful look over to Anakin and he nodded as she reached the center of the room. Master Plo and Ahsoka helped lower (y/n) to the floor as she crossed her legs carefully and winced when she straightened her back. 

"What exactly am I looking for?" she asked now tilting her head back and forth. Everyone else exchanged looks and nodded "We didn't want to tell you both right away, but the package is a person" Anakin explained looking at both Padawans "Strictly speaking, another Jedi" Obi-wan interjected. The girls exchanged a look before Obi-wan continued "They are a rouge. The counsel suspects Count Dooku has offered them a price for Jedi secrets, we've intercepted one the clone troopers they escaped with." he explained and waved a hand to show a blue hologram of a clone trooper in civilian clothes, wrestling with his bonds. "So I'm searching for a rouge Jedi" (y/n) repeated and glanced down in thought, obviously troubled. "We are unsure if they are a threat to us just yet and we're unsure who it is, but the were hiding out on one of the planets below. We suspect Grievous was after them as well but we can't be so sure they weren't cooperating. General Skywalker reported that they escaped in a small trader vessel before Grievous's ship exploded. We will assist you in your meditation, but given your skill we expect you to reach further than we can " Master Plo finished, catching her troubled thoughts. 

(Y/n) nodded and took a deep breath. "Take your time" Anakin whispered and she smiled before folding her hands in front of her and closing her eyes. The other Jedi formed a circle aside from Ahsoka who stood by the door, all sitting and closing their eyes, her breathing was difficult, but she was able to take small deep breaths and enter her meditative state. The presence of both masters and the Jedi knight was aggressively present, the force strong between the four of them as it weaved in and out of their tight knit circle. (y/n) focused and started slowly extending her reach, catching Ahsoka by the door, her thoughts clear and past the doors. She could sense the clones on the bridge and the ones walking around, feeling Rex at his station ordering the other clones around making her smile. She liked Rex. 'Focus' a sharp ethereal voice belonging to Obi-wan scolded and she continued reaching out. Not unlike a balloon inflating, she could feel the force expand and bounce around sending signals back to them, she could feel the end of each of the Jedi Master's reach, Anakin's going slightly further making her raise her eyebrows in surprise. Anakin was terrifyingly powerful in the force, it made her wonder how he wasn't a master yet. Anakin let out an actual chuckle, threatening to disrupt her focus as she continuously forgot they could all hear her thinking. 

(Y/n)'s reach began to fade as she reached her limit, she frowned and forced her self to listen harder to any and every little tick in the force. Sending concentrated waves to each disruption. She wouldn't disappoint them, not today. Filled with renewed vigor, there was the faintest signal that scratched the very end of her reach. (y/n) gripped her hand roughly and sent all of her focus to that one spot, the others following suit, she could just barely make out a trace of something, like brushing the very tips of her fingers it teased her. Her breathing became labored as she was expending most of her energy, a dull pain washing from her lung. She choked it down, forgetting it at the moment as suddenly she felt another presence, they could feel her too. It was hard regaining her connection, now tasting blood in the corners of her mouth as she breathed harder and Ahsoka's concern now biting in the back of her mind. She wanted to yell at her in that moment to leave her alone, but she knew the other person would hear. 

Then she felt it. I gentle brush against the force, it was them. It was a young man, his sandy blonde hair sticking out in places, his eyes closed as she felt his confusion when she knocked into him. Suddenly his face contorted in pain and he violently shook his head, (y/n)'s surroundings suddenly wheeled back in, the force pulling together so suddenly like a bungee cord and slamming back into her as she coughed, sputtering a faint spray of pink out of her mouth. "I saw him!" she shuddered, everyone was already on their feet, Anakin right behind her, hands ready to catch her if she fell over. "Him?" Obi-wan knelt down, he was breathing slightly heavily and she nodded. "A boy, not much older than me. Blonde hair, he felt me. He's not that far, maybe uh" she explained now clutching her side. In her focus she didn't realize how heavy her breathing was and her back straightened causing strain and losing her train of thought, threatening to pass out. Obi-wan's face shown his disapproval and she pushed Anakin away from her to stare back at him "He didn't jump into hyper drive, he's almost in the next star system in a medical cruiser, not a trader ship. He wasn't alone but I didn't see any one else" she said and Obi-wan smiled a little. He knew she could do it. 

(Y/n) now laid back down on the cold floor, catching her breath as Anakin hovered. Master Plo knelt to her side and touched her torso to calm her as Obi-wan relayed her information back to the bridge and they sent out a signal to catch the ship. "Did the rest of you-?" she asked pointing to her side "A little" her friend admitted and she groaned. Now there was no hiding it. "You did well. You proved me wrong, (y/n)" Obi-wan said now coming into her field of vision. "We will take you back to the med bay and keep you updated on the search. Master Windu will be pleased to hear about your performance" she now flashed him a dopey grin, she let his compliment sink in and sat up a little. "Are you taking me back to Coruscant?" she asked as Anakin gently picked her up from her spot on the floor. Obi-wan hesitated before offering her a mischievous smile "Of course not, we have a runaway to catch" he said turning away from her. She mumbled a soft thank you as Ahsoka trailed after her master who held you in a vice grip. "See? I told you I'd talk to him" Anakin said now treading the hallways at a small pace as to not jostle her. 

"I can walk you know" (y/n) huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he shook his head. "We can't have you falling asleep in the elevator" he joked as Ahsoka hit the button. "That was really cool, (y/n). How'd you get your reach that far?" she asked. Lazily, (y/n) shrugged and smiled to herself. All that time with Master Yoda was proving useful. "Thanks" (y/n) mumbled as they reached the med bay again, the droid scolding her on over exerting herself. "Hey, you'd do the same for me" Anakin chuckled as the droid hatefully shoved the IV back in her arm. (Y/n) reached up and grabbed Anakin's arm and tugged him down as the anesthetic burned her veins. "You're the best" she whispered and kissed his cheek before falling asleep. Anakin patted her arm and kissed his fingers, placing them on her head. "Get some rest (y/n)" he said softly, Ahsoka eyeing him suspiciously from the doorway.


	11. **Bubble Bath- Hela x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Allfather dead and the princes missing, Hela claims her rightful place on the throne of Asgard. In doing so, she decides to take part in the luxuries she missed in her exile:
> 
> Including you  
> (Female reader)

You cower in a huddled mass with the other palace maids as you could hear the battle raging outside. Hela, the goddess of death and the Allfather’s supposed eldest has returned to Asgard and was currently mowing down torrents of soldiers with ease. A sudden crash had one of the younger ladies burrowing into your shoulder. “It’s okay. We’re safe in the palace” you whisper and pat her hand trying to offer some comfort to her and yourself. 

After a moment, there was a only silence. Had the warriors been successful? The answer came in the form of a loud rumbling and shake from the throne room, the sound of rubble hitting the polished floors and causing a few in your huddled mass to shriek. “Hush!” The older maiden snapped and scooped another in her arms “Quiet now” she said softer. 

“She’s destroying the palace!” The girl hiding next to you whimpered as another crash rang out. You all waited for a few minutes but it felt like hours as the doors were now being wrestled open. The eldest maid moved from her position as the gruff gatekeeper finally poked his head in. He scanned the room counting quietly “In here my lady” he called over his shoulder. Everyone tensed as the doors gave a sickening crash revealing the goddess herself.

Hela surveyed her new servants with a bored look. “From this day on, I am your queen. You will serve me and me alone.” She spoke, raising her chin and stepping into the room. “Those of you who share the opposing view of your soldiers...may go” She waved her hand to motion toward the door. 

You all exchanged looks. Go? Like as in leave? It was obviously a test, she cut through Asgard’s finest in less than ten minutes surely she would kill anyone who dared to defy her. The eldest maid, the one who served as maid and counsel to the previous queen shook her head. “We are here to serve my lady” she gave a quick bow with her head and Hela glanced around and gave a sly smirk. “Then get to work” she said and left with a flick of her black cape.

~

You and a few of the other maids were now cleaning the throne room, Hela had ripped the ceiling mural down to reveal the original piece underneath and leaving huge pieces of rubble and dust in her wake. The others were outside cleaning the bodies of their fallen warriors, bringing them in you recognized the warrior’s three, Thor’s closest friends. Dead. 

A few of the ladies who were involved with Fandral mourned as quietly as they could when the news reached you all. 

Hela has spent most of the day outside, hunting the surviving citizens but now reclined lazily in the large throne. You sigh quietly and straighten up, your back sore from being hunched over for such a long period of time. Asgard’s sun had dipped down into the horizon casting an evening glow around the room and making you smile. Feeling brave, you glance up to the goddess and felt your breath stutter.

Hela was stretched out in the large chair, her legs folded and chin resting in her palm. Her face was turned toward the window allowing the sun to illuminate her in a soft yellow glow. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady, her pale skin soft and her face still. She looked like a statue. You would compare her to angel if you didn’t overhear her murder spree a few hours prior.

Your adoration was cut short suddenly when her eyes fluttered open and flick right over to catch you staring. You swallow thickly and glance back down to continue your work. It took another grueling hour or so to finish just the half of the throne room, the elder maid had come in and requested that your group be dismissed for the night and the other group to pick up where you all left off. “Fine. Might as well, I was getting tired of watching this lot” Hela drawled with a wave of her hand.

As you and the rest of the girls reached the servant’s quarters, a few of them flopped down and passed out from exhaustion and the others were dressing down quickly for bed as well. You were in the middle of washing the grey dust from your hands with your friend when someone tapped your shoulder. “You both need to come with me. The queen has requested we draw her a bath” the elder said lowly as to not alert anyone else.

Sighing softly once again, you headed up to the king’s chambers. While you drew the water, your friend mixed the appropriate oils in the water creating swirls of fluffy bubbles and a pleasant lavender steam to rise from the water. The elder maid gently placed freshly picked flower petals in the water, while you laid out a few fluffy towels and a silk bath robe. Once finished you three prepared to leave when a cool voice came from the bedchamber “Not you”

You froze in place, each of your coworkers looking to you in confusion. “The rest of you may go” Hela’s voice seemed closer and with a fleeting look, the elder dragged your friend away. You bow your head and turn slowly to the goddess “My lady..” you say quietly. “You will stay and wash me” she commanded and ran her hands over the crown of her head. The large helmet that adorned her shimmered away and her long black hair fell around her shoulders. “Come” she beckoned and walked to the bathroom.

Trying to keep your head down and not stare at her, you followed. She surveyed her bath, dipping a finger in the water and swirling it. You were going to ask if it was to her liking but she waved her hand and the rest of her armor dissolved.

Oh my.

Her skin was pale and creamy, a few freckles adorned her shoulders along with faint scars the were nearly invisible against her. On top of that, you noted the toned muscles that flexed when she moved to run her fingers through her messy hair. She stepped into the tub hissing when she dipped herself in, the water just barely covering her chest. “Brush my hair” she commanded and it took you a second to register the order but quickly complied.

You grabbed the wide tooth comb and sat yourself behind the tub sand carefully started at the ends of her hair, working your way up. “What are you doing?” Your queen asked, sounding slightly annoyed. “I’m doing as you asked, my lady...” you say gripping the comb tightly. “Why are you doing it like that?” She asked straightening up a bit. “Oh um...it’s easier to get the tangles out this way and not to tug harshly, my lady” you answer. You had the privilege to help prince Thor with his hair once after a battle and his mother had instructed you to do it this way. Hela merely hummed and gently touched her hair where you had just brushed.

When she leaned back again you took it as a signal to continue. Carefully you combed her hair out and gently ran your fingers through it to make sure there was no catching. Hela moves to dip her head back in the water and allowed you to gently work up a lather with one of the soaps. You gently rub her scalp with the pads of your fingers, making her sigh and relax a little more. You moved to slide your fingers up the back of her neck and gently scratch her head there.

Hela let out a soft hum in response, tilting her head down. Feeling the soft vibrations of her hum, sent a small buzz of arousal through you. She moved away from you suddenly, moving to dip her hair back down in the water adding to the bubbles. You clean your hands in the water and waited for her next order. “You may continue” She said lazily and raised one of her arms from the bath.

You move around the side of the tub with a wash cloth and gently washed her skin. She watched you intently as you work the soap up her arm, carefully scrubbing her bicep and feeling her flex instinctively. Blush crept up your face as she never once broke her staring at you. When you finished her other arm, you paused not sure if she wanted you to wash all of her. Once again, before you could ask she shifted to sit up and bare her chest to you.

You picked a spot on her collarbone to stare at while you gathered more soap and washed her chest. You noted the difference in coloration on her face and chest. The same dust that coated your hands coated her face. You continue to wash her chest, being so careful not to linger on her soft breasts for too long. You reached her stomach and paused glancing up and catching her eyes again. She was smiling now, mischievous and hungry, you immediately broke the eye contact and glanced down to the water blushing madly.

Hela shifted and hooked a finger under your chin and turned your face back up to her. “Why do you do that?” She asked sternly keeling your gaze. “I-I’m sorry my lady...” you say nervously and she raises an eyebrow. “I asked you a question” she repeated her tone softening a little. You swallow thickly and weighed your answers. “I just..I think-You’re very....” you stutter as she held you in place.

“Yes?”

“...beautiful”

You shut your eyes, face burning in embarrassment as she said nothing. “Go on” she said now rubbing your jaw gently with her thumb. “What?...” you open your eyes as she tilts her head and stares at you, not telling you again. “And you’re very..strong” you started while watching her face. She hummed and nodded continuing to stroke your jaw. “You’re hair is very pretty....and your skin is..soft” you let your voice die down to a whisper and your eyes drop back down to glance at her exposed chest. A soft chuckle made you cringe and she released you in favor of taking your hand.

“Such praise for your queen” she said staring at your small hand as she ran her wet fingers over your palm. “I wonder..” she trailed off in thought bringing your hand back to the water and tugging low on her body, you finger brushing the skin along her stomach and trailing lower. You were bent over the tub, allowing her to drag your hand down and she moved to whisper in your ear. “If you’ll indulge me” she said and nipping your earlobe. 

You fingers brush her sex making her suck a sharp breath through her teeth. She guided your hand up and down her folds, her hand covering yours. You began to move on your own gently exploring her as her hand disappearing allowing you to tease her. Your finger found her bud and gently swirled a finger around it Hela hissed and reached up to grab your arm. You continue to please her, using ministrations you would on yourself on nights you were particularly restless. Hela made soft noises, mostly pleased hums and the sound of her teeth grinding. When your middle finger dipped into her entrance she grabbed your wrist suddenly making you look at her.

Her pupils were blown wide and she shifted to sit up on the edge of the tub. You glanced at the bubbles making their way down her slick body and followed them to her dripping cunt. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, trying not to linger and look up at her. She moved her legs on either side of you where you sat on the marble floor. She placed a hand on your head and leaned back a little, shoving her pussy in your face. You licked your lips again and she smirked. “Do you wish to please your queen?” She asked and you nodded. “Get on with it then” she urged.

You gently lick a stripe up her folds and moan at the taste of her. She chuckled darkly and tugged on your hair urging you to continue. You gently lick and kiss her sex, wrapping your lips around her clit and sucking a little. “Ah!” Hela arched and tightened her grip. “That’s a good girl” she moaned as you continued. You move your hand to rest on her pelvis and use your thumb to stroke her clit while your tongue delved inside.

Hela shifted her hips to grind against your face. You pull back and switch place with your thumb, pushing a single finger inside and pumping it slowly while sucking on her clit. “Is this what you were thinking, staring at me earlier?” The woman above you growled, yanking on your hair a little causing you to moan. “Thinking about pleasing your queen as she sits on her throne?” She teased gripping the tub with white knuckles. When you added a second finger and curled them she bucked and gasped loudly. “Just like that” she said and you repeated the action. “You look so lovely like this. On your knees for me, so lovely” Hela closed her eyes allowing herself to succumb to the pleasures you were giving her.

Her breath picked up, her hips twitching and her hand now stroking your hair earnestly. “Do not stop. Stop and you die” she warned. “Yes, my queen” you say and lick her roughly. Hela came undone with nothing but a grunt and a shudder. You drank every bit of the sweet nectar that flowed from her, she rocked her hips against your mouth until she pushed you back. Her breathing was labored and her hair a mess, you weren’t much better, your face dripping with her slick and your cunt tingling with want.

Hela grabbed the back of your head roughly and jerked you up from your sitting position and planted a rough kiss on your lips. It took you by surprise but you were quick to react, holding yourself on her thighs and kissing her back. She pulled away as you caught your breath “It’s been so long since I’ve taken such a lovely little thing” she purred and stroked your hair. You blushed but smiled “Can I have you?” She smirked. Whether she meant forever or just for the night you didn’t know nor did you care, you wanted her. 

“Yes, my queen. I’m yours” you say looking up at her. She smiled wolfishly and kissed you again possessively. “We should move this to the bedchamber then” she said huskily and moved to strut out of the bathroom, you quickly scrambling to your feet and following her.


	12. New Perspective- Bucky x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where the world is black and white until you met your soulmate

James Buchanan Barnes was young, handsome, and carefree. He walked with his head held high, confidence radiating from his half smile, people returning it with a nod as he passed by. Along the best things in his life, Steven (his best and closest friend) was one of them. Growing up on the streets of Brooklyn, Bucky was always pulling Steve away from bullies and alleyways, standing up to larger boys who picked on him and even scoring him a few double dates. But that didn’t stop them from finding fun and adventure wherever they could.

If he had to complain, Bucky would have to pick the fact that his whole world, the life he was so determined to see in a bright light, was nothing more than a swirl of blacks, whites, and dull grays. With all the girls he had met, he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. He had heard stories of his friends explaining the unimaginable array of colors the world had seemed when they found theirs, the brightness of the sun the, the color of someone’s eyes, it was something Bucky wanted to experience before he was drafted.

It wasn’t all bad though, Steve was also swimming in the same lack of color ocean as he. His one condolence that seemed to push this whole soulmate business to the back of his mind. Some people never would find theirs, but that was fine, he had a good gray life and he had an even better friend to share it with.

At least. For the time being.

Now in the present day, James Buchanan Barnes was all but dead. All that remained in Bucky’s hollow mind was this hunter, this murderer, this ‘Winter Soldier’. His world still encapsulated in gray now reflected how he felt.

“Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky?”

That name bounced around his skull since the day that man spoke it. Bucky. It sounded so foreign, so distant but yet it sparked something familiar like a taste of a life he used to know. But it was all dead wasn’t it? Falling from the train, his world going from gray to black. That was it, wasn’t it? He couldn’t shake it.

He tugged the hood on his pullover to cover his face, power walking back to the museum for the forth time that month. He had began to learn who this man “Bucky” was and slowly but surely each history lesson made his brain buzz in a sense of Déjà vu. He held the door for an older lady, nodding as she thanked him and walked around the museum, deciding to wait before going back to the Captain America exhibit. He stopped to watch a small television as it played the moon landing, he could hear a couple behind him talking about color tv and how it wasn’t invented until later.

Not that he would know anyway. He thought bitterly.

He let himself wander to the exhibit to learn more about this past life he barely knew and started thinking. Did he once have a lover that he forgot? Was his world once dancing in color but now forced back into null and void? None of the plaques or displays said anything, he wasn’t even sure if they would disclose that information. He sighed as he started at the scruffy looking young soldier from the 1940s. 70 years would separate him and whoever his soulmate was, how disappointing.

He left the museum in a hurry, not wanting to seem suspicious and wandered aimlessly down the all new yet familiar streets of New York. He paused when a man on a store window television started talking about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the recent upset among the government. He pressed on, remembering that mission and cringing internally at his own actions, a new emotion that had started bubbling up since his failure to kill Captain America.

He stopped though, outside of a toy store. A small wooden train was going in a circle in the display case, weaving in and out automatically of a makeshift tunnel. On its third pass, two puffs of smoke shot up from the head car and a small muffled ‘toot’ sounded from behind the glass. Bucky found himself smiling, a laugh bubbling in his chest as a faint memory of him playing with a simple wooden train as a child. His first good memory in a while.

He was so enraptured with this small electronic train, that he didn’t notice someone speed walking down the sidewalk. He stepped back to admire the train further and right into her way, she slammed right into him, falling down. Bucky remained unmoved, tensing to suppress his assassin’s instinct but his hat toppled off his head. “Hey!” She said now glaring up at him. He took a second to find himself and reach a hand out to her, she took it and stood up carefully. “Sorry, I’m kind of in a hurry.” She murmured and dusted off her navy blue shirt.

“No uh, I’m sorry” he said and watched her carefully as she bent over and handed out a faded red cap. “It’s all good” she flashed him a quick smile before side stepping him and continuing to speed walk down the street. He watched her go for a bit, hat in hand and turned back to the display case.

Bucky felt as though someone smacked him across the face as he stared at the train. The toy was painted in several bright colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple and running on a black aluminum track. The little bridge was painted with what looked like snow, but beige underneath. Bucky stood there dumbfounded at the sudden array of colors he was seeing. He glanced down at himself, dark hoodie and faded red cap and back up to his reflection in the glass. The very first thing he noticed was his eyes.

He had blue eyes.

The thought made him smile stupidly. His eyes were blue?! He felt a familiar spark, that feeling he clung to in his earlier years, ripple through him. But how was this possible?! Then it hit him all the same. That girl.

He turned on his feet quickly and ran down the same direction she went. He scanned the crowds, for navy blue, the color of his pullover and the color of her shirt. Navy blue. He stopped and felt his heart catch when he saw the billboards of Time’s Square. “Oh my god...” he gasped and shook his head. Admire it later, Navy Blue. He reminded himself. He caught the same color a few times but nothing that tied to her.

A coffee shop curtain, a stroller, a sun dress, a car. But not her. He felt the crushing disappointment and backed up into a wall in an alleyway. Maybe he was dreaming? He thought to himself. No, he couldn’t conjure something this beautiful if he even tried. How could he not notice when she handed him his hat, it was right there in front of him! He scolded himself. Taking a long look around, he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly walking back to the toy store.

He kept his head down, the sidewalk a familiar gray to him as he weaved in and out of strangers’ way. He rounded the curb right in front of the store when he smacked right into someone yet again. “Heeeey!” A female voice, annoyed and now on the ground groaned. Bucky frantically looked over the young lady, dressed in yellow and resembling nothing of the girl before. “Oh...I’m sorry” he said, not hiding the disappointed tone. He lingered outside the shop, maybe she would come back for him too? He hoped so.

For now, he would take in the new breath of life this stranger quite literally knocked into him.

~

Her breathing was staggered as she nestled herself behind a dumpster. Her phone pressed to her ear “pick up, pick up, pick up dammit!” She said glancing every which way, forgetting her initial mission.

“(Y/n), how can I help you?” Steve’s voice rang out happily. “Steve! I found him!” She gasped between breaths. “Who?! Your soulmate?!” The Captain asked excitedly. “Well...uh...l-look that’s not what I’m calling about!” She said trying to keep focus.

“I found Bucky!”


	13. A Story for Pearl- Pearl x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets someone at the beach, something about it seems very familiar.
> 
> (Reader will be referred to with they/them pronouns)

The late evening sun was casting a pretty pink glow throughout the sky and the salty smelling wind hit your nose. You were headed to the next town for a little R&R after your last gig, the crowd was easy and the tips were generous so you decided to use it to take a cab to the beach. The car stopped right at the edge of a small city and you thanked the driver, glancing over the small lights. 

It was slightly busy, the restaurants had a few stragglers and the streets were full of people relaxing and cleaning up. You smiled as you passed them, a few waved at you and you nodded at them. You reached a place with a large doughnut on the roof and sat down at one of the tables set up outside and pulled out your cash. There was quite a bit, enough for food the next few days, but not much for even a cheap room in a motel. I ran a hand through your hair and huff, maybe you could rustle up a few more dollars in handouts? It was worth a shot. You stand up and head inside the shop where a blonde girl was wiping down the front counter. "Hey uh do you mind if I play for a bit outside?" you ask, wringing your hands anxiously. The girl lifts her head and gives you a pitiful look. "Oh uh, actually we're closing up in a bit" she said and you nodded. "Okay, thanks anyway" You give her a reassuring smile and wave her goodbye making your way down to the pier. You set up on one of the vacant benches and glanced at the fleeting sun, hopefully some night owls would still be out and about. 

You gently move your fingers along the strings, a soft melody playing as you held the pick in between your teeth. You caught the attention of three or four people who tossed a few coins in your case, someone generously handed you $10 and one unresponsive child who sat right in front of you and rewarded you small handfuls of popcorn. Although not very useful, it was appreciated. He pointed to the small notebook in your case and you brought it out "These are some of my songs, this one's new but not finished" you explain to him as stares up at you with intrigue. "Would you like to hear it?" you ask placing the notebook in front of you and he holds a piece of popcorn out for you "I'll take that as a yes" you chuckle and take it from him. You start the song slowly and softly sing, the boy smiles a little and it inspires you to sing the new song more confidently. When you get to the end of what you wrote you began to sing the first thing that came to mind. When you finished the boy stood and clapped, he handed you the rest of the bag of popcorn and waved you goodbye. He was the last one left as the moon began to rise in the sky, you watch him scamper off sadly and begin playing for yourself for a bit. Watching the ocean, you began a new melody, unaware of the figure walking up behind you. 

You start humming, not wishing to think anymore. When you stopped, a soft clapping came from them. "Oh. Hi" you say turning your head and scanning her. She was wearing a greenish-blue jacket with matching shirt and dark navy colored jeans. "Hello. That was lovely" she said stepping closer and up onto the pier "Thanks. I've been working on it for a few weeks now" you say as she glances down at the notebook and you at her. "Well Onion sure seemed to enjoy it" she chuckled. "Onion?" you asked tilting your head. "The boy that was just here" you nod slowly. Odd name but whatever. "Do you live here?" you ask, placing your guitar back in its case and she folds her hands in front of her "Oh yes, for quite some time" she said brightly. "Are you a tourist?" You chuckle and shrug "Yeah, I'm just taking a little vacation before my net show. I miss the beach" you say tilting your head to the water behind you. "I'm (y/n)" you say, holding your hand out and she shakes it "Pearl" 

You and Pearl sat on the bench and spoke for a while, she told you about the things to do at the pier during the day and what she liked to do which included teaching at a place called 'Little Homeworld' and you explained your life on the road to her and your last gig. You liked your life as a musician but didn't favor the homeless life all that much. Motels were nice and all, even the rooms strangers lent you for the night were okay but making it big was never part of your plans. You really just wanted to open a music shop and teach music to kids, maybe even just become a song writer for other singers. Pearl chuckled and ran her slender fingers along your guitar case "Do you play?" you ask watching her. "The violin!" she perked up. You giggled and then immediately shuddered at the cold air. Pearl's face turned into one of concern "It's uh, getting a little late" you say and wrap your arms around yourself. "Oh! Do you need a place to sleep? Maybe some tea?" Pearl asked standing. "You don't have to do that" you say holding your hands up in defense. "I think I have enough to get a room for the night but thank you" you say and she thinks for a bit. Her forehead glows for a second and she holds out a money clip for you. "Then here, at least take this for the lovely music you played for me" You were floored at first, but you weren't gonna pass up her offer. "T-Thank you..thank you so much!" you smile brightly at her and she places the clip in your hand, your fingers brushing against one another and lingering. 

A light blue blush dusts her face and you're sure you're beet red. "You're most welcome..." she smiles and slowly pulls her hand away. She waves you goodbye and starts walking away, you watch her go and turn on your heel to go find a motel. You stop suddenly and glance over your shoulder toward the direction Pearl went to find her also looking back at you. Your face heats up immediately and you walk a little faster, flustered. 

~

Pearl glanced back at the human who she had just left. She tensed as she met their eye and watched them speed walk out of her line of site, turning to walk along the beach toward the beach house while humming the song she heard them playing a bit ago. Pearl climbed the stairs and leaned against the railing, listening to the waves crash, her mind was on the singer from the pier for a long time. You turned down her invitation to stay with her, but she still wondered if you were somewhere safe and warm. Where were you headed after Beach City? Was your next show here? Would she see you again? it was maddening. Then an idea struck her, she had totally forgotten! Quickly, she went inside and found a post-it note and began scribbling away on the piece of paper. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bismuth asked, coming from the temple door with Garnet. "Nothing" Pearl shrugged and clutched the paper in her hand excitedly and began picking and tidying up to pass the time. Garnet smiled to herself and Bismuth looked at her questioningly. "I'll explain later" she said shaking her head gently. 

~

You yawn and blink at the morning sun. It had been a short sleep but you were excited to start the day. You decided to reward yourself with a breakfast doughnut and some coffee before heading down to the beach for the day. The blonde girl from last night greeted you with a bright smile "Oh hey! Good morning!" she said cheerfully. You both spoke for a bit, she gave you some tips on how to spend your day and the doughnut on the house. After your breakfast, you walked back to the bench you played at last night and glanced around. Some part of you wished that Pearl would be there this morning, but alas no one. 

The sand was soft and warm under your bare feet and the sun danced off your exposed top as you walked along the shoreline. The water splashed your feet and you swung you shoes back and forth, enjoying the calming scenery around you before you left tomorrow morning. You began humming your unfinished song, now working in some lyrics. 

"(Y/n)!" you froze and listen again. For a moment it sounded like someone- 

"(Y/n)!" you turn around to see Pearl jogging over. You couldn't stop the large smile that plastered your face even if you tried. "Pearl!" you greet her as she slows and stops in front of you, she held out a small white slip of paper to you and you gently take it from her. As you look down to read the note, her eyes look over you fondly making both of you blush a little. "Is this?" "These numbers contact my cellular phone!" she says excitedly. You chuckle and nod "Thanks" She smiles awkwardly for a bit and then claps "Okay, bye!" she turns and blink at her. "W-wait!" you reach out to her and catch her hand. "You don't have to leave. If you want, we could hang out for a bit and I'll call you later" you offer and she squeezes your hand. "Alright" She doesn't drop your hand, but holds it softly in hers as you both walk along the water and talk.

Perhaps you will stay. 

~  
"No, I think they're just visiting. They're holding hands now!" Connie says excitedly in the phone. Steven was going nuts on the other end hearing about Pearl and this strangers interest. "Greg says he saw them together last night too. They were singing to her on the pier" She says watching Pearl flick water at the stranger causing them to start chasing after her. "Yeah. She gave them her number." Connie rested her chin in her hand as she continued telling Steven what was going on and remembering his and her moments on the beach like that. 

"Wait what?" Connie said as Steven chuckled something she wasn't paying attention to.

"What do you mean you've heard this story before?"


	14. Keep it Professional- “Bones” x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is doing is mandatory physical inspections on the crew. When (y/n) comes in for hers, they’ll each have to control themselves. 
> 
> (A little spicy but no smut)

Doctor Leonard McCoy marched through the hangar hallways and into the elevator. “Not this time, not today. It’s been over 3 weeks since I asked” he huffed to himself as the lift stopped, opening in the bridge. “Dr. McCoy, what brings you here?” Spock asked from the captains chair. “Where’s Kirk?” He asked glancing back and forth. “He went to his physical a moment ago” Spock answered, unbothered. 

Bones felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “What are the chances he’s actually there?” He grumbled and stepped back into the elevator. “76% doctor, given his record” the Vulcan answered and Bones rolled his eyes. “Rhetorical question, Spock” he said as the doors closed.

McCoy sped back down the halls he had just stormed down and into the infirmary. “Jim.” He said crossing arms. Captain Kirk was leaning back on the standing examination bed without his shirt, a nurse gently taking his vitals with the hand scanner. Jim just flashed his friend a smile “That’s alright nurse, I can finish his physical” Bones said holding his hand out for her chart. “That’s alright doctor, you have another patient who requested you specifically” she said continuing with her examination. Bones glanced into the waiting room to see (y/n) sitting there fiddling with her thumbs. 

Heat rushed to his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “Yes of course. Officer (y/l/n)” he called and she stepped into the examination room and waved. “Good evening doctor. Captain “ she greeted them and Bones moved his hand to a standing bed adjacent to Kirk. “What can I do for you today, miss (y/l/n)?” Bones asked grabbing a chart. “You told me to come to specifically you for my physical, that’s what I’m here for” she smiled. Oh, right. 

A few days ago, (y/n) had been working in the boiler room and had slipped and rewarded herself a rather nasty cut on her collar bone which required cauterizing it shut. He wanted to personally do her physical to survey her injuries, and only for that reason. Nothing else. He nodded and brought up her charts as she removed the red sweater covering her torso leaving her in a tank top showing off her (s/c) arms. Yep, no other reason...

McCoy started with the usual triage, and then began checking her cut. “How’s it healing?” He asked running a finger over the skin just beneath it causing her to hiss. “A little tender” she said blushing a little as he slowly removed his hand from her. “I see, I can prescribe you some numbing cream to use while it heals up” he offered and she thanked him. “Now lets get this physical done with. You can leave that on if you’d like” he said nodding to her tank top. “Alright let’s see” He grabbed her chin and moved his little light into her (e/c) eyes. They were lovely, the little patterns almost distracted him from watching her pupils react.

“Looks..good” he said and backed away. 

“Open” he grab a tongue depressor and she opened her mouth obediently with a little “Ah” he smiled and checked her throat. “A little irritated, coughing a lot?” McCoy asked and she avoided his gaze. , a light blush dusting her cheeks “There’s nothing but dust and steam in the boiler room, what do expect” (y/n) shrugged. He hummed and nodded. Jim chuckled from behind Bones and the nurse swatted his arm for moving.

“Head up” he said demonstrating and she followed, arching her neck for him. He bit his lip but placed two fingers on either side of her throat feeling around carefully. The whole time, her eyes bored into his own, he suppressed the urge to wrap his fingers around her but pulled away swiftly. “Also good” he noted and reached over to grab his stethoscope. 

"Stand" he instructed and she followed immediately. "Atta girl" he mumbled playfully and so quietly so that the captain wouldn't hear. He placed the cool instrument against her and she flinched “it’s cold” she pouted and he smiled. Her heart fluttered in his ears, elated but not abnormal, each pump sent small bolts of excitement into the doctor’s stomach. He loved her heartbeat. “Very good, now just take a nice deep breath for me” he said sliding his hand onto her stomach to hold her in place. She did just that, breathing in slowly and then out. He squeezed her hip “again” she smirked and repeated the action. “Good” he shifted the diaphragm over to the other side of her chest and she started again. This time he watched her chest rise and fall and she studied his features.

“Alright, I need to put this under your shirt is that alright?” He pulled back and she nodded. Without delay, he slipped his hand up under her shirt and under her right breast. Her skin was hot and smooth under the back of his hand, he suppressed a shudder and pressed the tool gently on her. “Breathe” he instructed and this time her breath was a little more shaken, her heartbeat going a little faster. He smiled to himself and shifted it to back and forth between her ribs, noting the goosebumps that dotted her neck when lightly ran his rough fingers over her soft skin. 

“Okay now that that’s done.” He pulled the tool out of his ears and motioned for her to lean against the upright bed. “I’m gonna move you now” he said and hit a button which rotated her gently into a laying position. “I’m going to check your abdomen now” Bones said and (y/n) moved her arms out, nodding and smiling at him. He pushed the fabric up and gently placed a hand over her stomach, stroking her with his thumb gently. Jim was still in the vicinity so he’d have to be careful. 

Bones took his gloved hand and pushed against the four plains of her stomach and then playfully squeezing her hip bone making her jump. “My apologies” he said trying to suppress a laugh as (y/n) stared daggers at him. He patted her leg and motioned for her to sit up and move her legs to the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna check your reflexes now so relax” he rubbed the top of her thigh gently feeling the muscle flew under his ministrations. He tapped her knee with a small hammer, her leg immediately kicking and twitching. “Very good next one” he moved to stroke her other leg, this one tensing more often. “(Y/n) relax” he said squeezing her leg, the muscle tensing in response. The other leg preformed the same and he moved to take each of her appendages in his hand and move them checking her joints. Sliding his hand up and down her soft slightly muscled arm watching the goosebumps raise on the trail his hand was making. “Alrighty. Thank you nurse! I’ll be seeing Bones” Kirk patted his friend on the shoulder and left taking the nurse with him. “I thought he’d never leave” (y/n) sighed and swung her arms around her boyfriend’s neck bringing him into a kiss. “You and me both” Bones chuckled and placed kisses along her jaw. “Now. How’s my physical?” She asked gently playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “I’d say you’re in tip top shape my dear” he said leaning down to connect their foreheads. “Mmm and what about you?” She asked running a hand down his torso and back up earning a hum. “I don’t need a physical” Bones said closing his eyes as she ran her hands over his broad chest and down to his stomach. “Oh really? Because I think I sense some discomfort “ she teased and brushed her palm against his tented crotch, his hip twitching in reaction. McCoy chuckled deeply and glanced to make sure the nurse wouldn’t walk back in. “And what do you suggest we do about it?” He asked pulling away from her. (Y/n) smiled and slid back up onto the bed. “I suggest we get that taken care of right away” she said beckoning him with her finger.


	15. Peeping Fun-Loki x Reader **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While imprisoned in SHIELD's infamous "Vault", Loki is extremely bored. He decides to astral project to his "favorite" person on earth and finds a new form of entertainment. 
> 
> Reader is female/has female parts.

A small panel from the corner of the floor hissed and a tray of food slid across the floor. Loki didn't even bother to see what it was, tossing an empty water cup up and down. After his latest attempt to humiliate his brother and seize control, the god of mischief was placed in this maximum security facility behind a wall of concrete (as if that could hold a god). Now he lies in wait for a window of opportunity, a sudden riot or power outage where he could slip away unnoticed and get a head start before Thor hunted him down. At least in here, Loki could read, eat, sleep, and be alone without any interference from the annoying humans that lived on Earth. The only time he was interrupted was that small feeding door that opened three times a day. 

The downside was that SHIELD only provided one book for him to entertain himself with, which he had already read through his first night here. Now he was left to his own thoughts and four dark grey walls. The cup smacked against his palm and he sighed, standing up to pace along the sides of the room, focusing his magic around himself the room bled into gold. He was now standing in what reminded him of his own bed chambers on Asgard but he frowned. "I expected that to be more fulfilling" he sighed to no one and briefly thought to make himself a clone to speak to but shed the idea. He would much favor talking to a certain SHIELD agent and bother her during her work day. She was his warden on the Helicarrier when he initiated his first attack on New York, they had spent a long time together as she guarded his cell and even afterwards, he would often visit her and cause his own brand of mischief in her day to day life. 

That's it!

Smiling to himself, he sat on the edge of the cot in his cell and closed his eyes. He focused his power into seeking out (y/n) and projecting himself to her whereabouts. He found himself staring into a small bedroom, the walls painted a light blue, pictures of family and friends hanging up everywhere, yep this was hers. Her bed was a nice navy color with silver sheets and on the nightstand laid a small handgun and switchblade (the latter her favorite to fight him with). Loki pondered why he would show up in her room when (y/n) wasn't even in there, but that question was soon answered when he heard a thud and a groan against the door. Was she fighting someone? 

Oh how wrong he was.

The bedroom door swung open and he was met with the startling sight of (y/n) tangled up in some strange man's arms. Loki tensed and cringed when he saw how they were kissing, like they were trying to eat one another. Disgusting. However, it was more action than what he was seeing held up in his prison cell so he decided to watch on. The man was taller than her by a nose, thick shoulders and now mussed up blond hair. It reminded Loki of Thor far too much, perhaps maybe that's why she chose him. They pulled away briefly to start undressing one another quickly and Loki sat back in the small chair by (y/n)'s desk and smirked. Interesting indeed. The man got his uniform shirt off and she managed to pull her shirt and camisole over her head revealing a lovely black bra and soft (s/c) skin. Loki felt his body flush and took in her beauty from his position, resting his chin in his palm. Such a lovely little human. 

The man grabbed her by her hips and jerked her forward, crashing their lips together and clinking their teeth. The man grabbed and groped anything he could get his hands on, she tangled her hand in his hair while kissing down his neck and chest. She gave a grunt when he smacked the side of her hip and Loki frowned "Watch it you neanderthal" he muttered even though they couldn't hear him. That one little display of savagery didn't stop them, she continued kissing a trail down his chest and now kneeling in front of him. Loki sat up excitedly watching intently with a large grin on his face. 

Oh, she had never looked better than she did right now. 

(Y/n) pulled the man free of his trousers and began licking and kissing up his length. She took him deep into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and the man shuddered and grabbed a hold of each side of her head. "Mmm just like that" he groaned and started jerking his hips forward and she choked a little. She pulled back and looked up at him "Easy Grant" she purred and stroked his stomach "Don't gag me" she giggled and took him back into her mouth with vigor. Grant didn't listen however and as soon as she started again he began meeting her thrusts he groaned and grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her back up kissing him and he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He quickly unsnapped her jeans and pulled them free, taking her underwear with them. Loki moved to get a better look at her, but was surprised at how quickly Grant just drove inside, causing her to cry out suddenly. 

He began thrusting away, holding her hips and burying his face in the crook of her neck. (Y/n) gasped and wiggled under him, trying to voice her displeasure when Grant suddenly stilled and shuddered, broken gasps coming from his mouth. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding!" Loki half laughed and leaned all the way back in the chair. "You've made even THIS boring!" he groaned and rubbed his face. So much for that idea. 

Grant rolled off of a stunned (y/n) and flung an arm over his eyes. "Did you...?" he asked through broken gasps and (y/n) shot him a look, Loki snickered. "That was uh...something, Grant. Thanks for coming over" she said tugging her blankets over her legs. "You don't want a round two?" Grant propped himself up on his elbow and grinned. "Dear god man, that was barely round anything" Loki chuckled and shook his head, the look on (y/n)'s face was hilarious. He'd have to tease her about this later. A small beeping alerted the two and Grant jumped up and adjusted his pants "Shit, that's Fury. Duty calls, thanks babe I'll see ya tomorrow" he leaned over and pecked her lips before grabbing his shirt and fleeing her bedroom. Loki was about to let himself be known, but (y/n) flung herself out of bed and into her bathroom slamming the door quickly. "I don't blame you" Loki laughed and stood from his seated position, maybe he'd lay himself out on her bed and scare her when she came out. 

He checked his reflection in her mirror, wondering what was taking her so long when he heard a small muffled noise come from where she disappeared to.

Loki walked over to the door and listened carefully. (y/n) was gasping softly and mewling, it sounded like she was right up against the door. When she hummed, the door practically vibrated and Loki smirked to himself, knowing exactly what she was doing in there. Suddenly he pushed the door open and (y/n) immediately yelped in panic and dove into the shower, dropping something with a loud clatter on the tile floor. The god of mischief poked his head into the doorway and smiled at the SHIELD agent cowering behind her shower curtain "Did I interrupt something?" he cheeked and (y/n)'s face flushed red. "Dammit Loki! What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" she glared and pulled the curtain closer to her body. He glanced down at the floor to see a hairbrush lying right where she had ran from "What were you doing?" he smirked and leaned against the door frame. 

"I thought you were in prison..." she grumbled, ignoring his question. "I am. And I'm terribly bored" he sighed and stepped into the small bathroom and bent down to retrieve her brush "Put that down! How long have you been in here?!" she grumbled and made a grab for the object. "Longer than your boyfriend lasted" he chuckled and turned it in his hands examining the slick on the handle, confirming his suspicions. (Y/n) gaped at him and pointed to the door "Get. Out. Now!" she said through gritted teeth. "Is he always like that?" Loki ignored her and placed the brush precariously on the counter and looked at her. "Don't be rude..let me get dressed" she mumbled and pulled the curtain hiding herself. He turned to leave but decided that no, no he wouldn't so he stepped closer and pulled the shower curtain back. "You're awfully testy today" he mused watching her pull a spare towel around her waist. "Well...I'm sure you can guess why" she huffed and tried to grab her curtain back from him. "Oh yes. A real winner you've got there" he teased and she smacked his hand. "He had a long day..." she mumbled and blushed again "How many bad days has he been having?" Loki asked grabbed her wrist when she smacked at him again. (y/n) turned her gaze from him, face flushed fully and biting her lip. 

"Ah I see" Loki pulled her from the shower and she stumbled into him. "What are you doing?" (y/n) huffed and tried to pull her wrist free "Perhaps I could lend a hand" he purred and kissed the back of her hand, feeling her tense. "W-what?" she blinked up at him and he kissed a trail up her arm, taking in her half covered body and reaching her ear. "I can feel your frustration. Let me help alleviate it" he whispered and nipped her earlobe making her suck in a sharp breath. "Why? I thought you hate me" she asked, moving closer to him and tilting her head for him to nip at the skin on her neck. "Yes, well I'm also rather bored in the holding cell. You didn't even have the courtesy to come and visit" he scolded playfully and she rolled her eyes. "Well then. Maybe I will after this" she said and slid her free hand along his shoulder, but it phased right through him, trailing a green streak of light. 

"Hey" she whined and backed up, attempting to touch him but to no avail. "Well that's not fair" Loki laughed now, and moved to hold her hip. "When have you ever known me to play fair?" he asked and moved to caress the soft skin of her sides, trailing his thumbs along the sides of her breast. "Tell me what you want" he whispered making her shudder. 

"Loki...please" (y/n) whined and balled her fists together in the towel. "Hm?" he said drawing slow patterns in her skin "Please?" she whimpered and looked at him while biting her lip. "Please what?" 

She scowled and leaned her head back, thudding against the wall. "Touch me Loki please" she said not looking at him. He chuckled and moved one of his hands cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra and moving a finger over her nipples making her flinch, tingles shooting down into her core. (Y/n) moved and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. Loki continued to fondle and squeeze her chest making her mewl with every touch but it wasn't enough and he knew it. (y/n) blinked her eyes open and moved her hips toward him trying to drive his ministrations lower, he smirked and rolled one of her perked nipples. "Yes?" Loki asked, earning him a sour look "Don't make me say it....please" she whined and wiggled her hips needily. He moved his hands away from her and she grabbed at him only to have her hands phase through him. "Loki please!" she whined now desperate and he relented "If you won't say it. Show me what you want" he placed one of his hands in hers and she gripped it a few times to make sure he was there. 

Without wasting time, (Y/n) pulled his hand in between her legs and held it there. He chuckled and moved to lean down and kiss her shoulder as she moved his hand back and forth through her soaked folds and pushing his palm against her clit. He let a few passes go before letting his middle finger inside and (y/n) death gripped his arm and moaned, moving his hand the way she needed it. 

"Look at you, fucking yourself on my hand. How lovely" Loki whispered in her ear and glanced down between them. "Do you want more, pet?" he asked now taking over and making a pace of his own. "Yes! Another.." (Y/n) gasped and Loki complied and added another finger and she cried out and leaned into him hiding her face. "No, no look at me" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. (Y/n) was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting and shaking under his touch as he fucked her with his fingers, and damn did he love her like this. "I-...I'm gonna" she started gasping and clawing at his wrist as it hammered her cunt. "Go on, pet. Take your pleasure from me, Cum" he encouraged and stroked her cheek lovingly. (y/n) arched her back and cried out, hips bucking into his hand and holding on for dear life, Loki would definitely store this memory for later purposes. 

(Y/n) took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the wall and clutching Loki's hand. The god of mischief chuckled and slowly pulled his arm away, cleaning his fingers off and brushing a stray hair from her face. "You've certainly made my night more interesting" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek "Goodnight" She grabbed for him again and pouted "Wait! What about you?" she asked, still breathing heavily. Loki smirked and eye'd her "Are you that eager to please your god?" he asked cupping her chin. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and brushed it away "I just don't want to have to owe you, jerk" she said playfully. "Well then, I guess you'll have to come visit me and return the favor" Loki said backing away from her and winking before disappearing into a shine of green light. 

(Y/n) smiled and tugged the towel back around her. "I guess I will"


	16. **The Negotiator Obi-wan Kenobi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that marriage is a partnership and one of the more important things about it is trust. The reader and Obi-wan have an argument and no one can argue like the Great Negotiator himself.

Standing near a window on the transport ship, (y/n) grit her teeth and listened to Anakin and Obi-wan speak about the success of the last mission. Master Kenobi, along with the help of Masters Windu and Yoda, had faked his own death and gone undercover as an assassin to foil a plot to kill Chancellor Palpatine on Naboo. Just days earlier, (y/n) and Anakin were wrapped in dark robes, fighting tears and holding each other's hands mourning their beloved friend, and now the two men were joking about the whole thing as the ship began to take off. Obi-wan finally bid his old padawan goodbye and walked over to his wife who was stirring in her own emotions and stopped right behind her. 

"Not the welcome I was hoping to get from you" Kenobi joked and offered her a smile and she tightened her grip on her own arms and kept her gaze to the window. Obi-wan frowned and stepped to stand beside her, "(Y/n)?" he asked, tilting his head to catch her gaze. (Y/n) pursed her lips and glanced at him from the side of her eye, right now she was battling the wave of pure anger that threatened to take hold of her. Luckily, her many years of Jedi training had helped her learn to battle this emotion but as of right now the Code of the Jedi was the very last thing she wished to think about, instead choosing to watch the ship climb higher in the atmosphere. Obi-wan being the amazing Master he is, picked up on the buzzing anger coming from her and sighed. He was afraid of this. 

"(Y/n) I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Master Windu thought it was best to keep it as secret as possible" The Jedi Master said truthfully. Surprisingly, (Y/n) scoffed and threw her hands down to her side, his apology seemed to have no affect on her and she turned to look at him fully. "I know you're angry with me, but I do have duty to uphold" Obi-wan said, hopefully justifying the situation but that seemed to only make things worse and (y/n) turned on her heels and stomped off. 

(Y/n) found the first thing she could to be alone to mediate which so happened to be a coat closet, pressing the button and resting her back against the wall. "A duty to uphold ugh!" she growled and placed her hands over her face. It wasn't that she was angry, it wasn't even the fact that he didn't tell her what he was doing no. It was the soul crushing feeling of his Force signature suddenly ripping away from her as she was walking through the temple. It was watching Anakin at the funeral, struggle to not lash out. It was starting to coming to terms that she would never again see Obi-wan: her husband and her friend and the only thing he could say was "I have a duty to uphold" When (y/n) pulled her hands from her face, there was a lonely tear resting in her palm. Taking a few moments to calm herself, she leaned her head back and began to call on the force. 

It was about an hour before there was a soft knocking on the closet door, and (y/n) blinked her eyes open from her meditative state. "(Y/n). Why are you in the closet?" the soft recognizable accent filled her ears and she hit the button on the side of the door. "Are we landing?" she asked as Obi-wan stood there, now in his Jedi robes instead of the ridiculous bounty hunter garb. "Uh no not yet" he said moving to say something else but she hit the button again, the door sliding shut with a hiss. There was another soft tapping and she opened the door once again "You're still upset with me." her husband commented, as she sent him a sarcastic smile. "You don't say" she said sweetly before the door shut him out once again. 

Done with her attitude, Obi-wan hit the button and stepped in before (y/n) could close it again. "Why are you in here?" he asked, slightly ducking under the protruding coat rack. "I needed a quiet place to think, something you are interrupting" she said crossing her arms. She seemed less angry with him now, thankfully and maybe he could get her to cooperate. "I spoke with the council" he said and her eyes flashed with intrigue "They said we had to reaffirm our force bond before returning to the temple." (Y/n) frowned and sighed. Of course. The only reason the two were allowed to stay married and continue their duty as Jedi was because of their unusually strong force bond that the council had exploited many times. "Fine" (y/n) huffed and Obi-wan reached toward her and hit the button, sealing them inside the cramped space. 

(y/n) went back to meditating and felt the tendrils of her husband reach out to her, hesitant but persistent as both of their signatures wove in between each other. Obi-wan could feel her standoffish attitude and pulled away from her with a sigh, opening his eyes to look at her. "You're being awfully difficult" Obi-wan said and (y/n) huffed, her anger returning. "I'm being difficult?" she said, balling her fists "(Y/n) I said I was sorry" he said not changing his tone "And you countered that with 'I have a duty'" she argued. 

Good point. 

Obi-wan sighed and crossed his arms "We both have a duty. You know this" he said calmly. (Y/n) just rolled her eyes "You also have a duty to me as my husband" she said mimicking his stance "You know the Code-" "Oh can it with the damn Code, this isn't even about that!" she yelled and he just stared at her with a furrowed brow. "Then....what is it about?" he asked, his confusion seemed genuine so she took a moment to calm herself. As understanding and kind as he was, when it came to emotions Obi-wan was at a loss. For him, meditating on every thing that plagued him worked for him but dealing with others emotions especially as a Jedi was a different story. Sparking an idea she held out her hands for his, he placed his larger ones palms down on hers and felt the rush of her own emotions invade him. 

Obi-wan saw her walking through the temple, a book in hand when she stopped abruptly. He watched her face go sickly pale and felt the cold rush of dread wash over her as he cut his ties with her to make his death more believable. He watched her staring out of her window, picking her nails as she watched Anakin's ship come in, still not sensing Obi-wan and the rush of anxiety when there was a single knock on her door. He watched as Anakin, not saying a word stare down at the woman who was like a mother to him with a look of utter dismay. He didn't even say anything, but he fell right into (y/n)'s arms hugging her close to him and shaking. Obi-wan felt not only his wife's reaction to the news but the sick feeling in Anakin's stomach when he had to be the one to tell her. Not able to handle it anymore, Obi-wan jerked his hands away from (y/n)'s and opened his eyes, hers were brimming with sad tears. 

"i...I didn't think" Obi-wan sputtered. Now he understood, he had only felt that sort of pain and loss once and forced himself to swallow that grief almost immediately but he didn't know he could go through that again if he had to. Deciding not to say anything he pulled (y/n) to him, her face burying into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "I know we aren't supposed to form attachments to each other Ben and it's not that I'm not willing to let you go..." "It's dealing with the aftermath" he finished and she sighed out a breath of relief at his understanding, pulling her face away and stretching to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Obi-wan smiled and returned another kiss to hers making her chuckle a little "I'm sorry (y/n) truly." He connected their foreheads and she smiled a little "Next time, just tell me" she mumbled and he nudged her with his nose. 

"You have my word" he said and sealed his promise with a short kiss. She pulled away but Obi-wan tilted his head and kissed her again, this time she felt the longing that he had been battling the last few days on the mission. Their kiss depend and (y/n) slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, he pulled away just to whisper "I missed you" before crashing into her again. That sent a warm feeling of happiness through her chest and she dug her fingers in his hair, she missed him too. Finally they fell away from each other to catch their breaths, Obi-wan trailed his hands over her rib cage lovingly and moved to pepper kisses down her jaw. "What are you doing?" (y/n) gasped, pulling him closer as he nipped her ear lobe. "Like I said. I missed you, and we have a bond to mend" he mumbled against her skin. "But...the council-" she whispered and Obi-wan chuckled. 

"Said to reaffirm it before we land, but they never said how it could be done" he whispered and felt his wife shudder against him in excitement. A rare thing for them before the war, but now every other shore leave they got was spent rolling around in either one's bed trying to stay quiet as to not alert the others to what they were up to. 

Obi-wan had her pressed against the opposite wall, one leg curled around his and her hand tangled in his hair as he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder. (y/n) dug her hands under the chest covering of his robes and he grunted when he felt her fingers brush against his skin. "Darling I'm afraid we’ll have to make this quick" he mumbled as she tried to pry the clothes from his body, (y/n) nodded and moved to the waistband of his robes and he went to unbuckling her belt. They moved and grinded against one another, Obi-wan slipping his hand down the front of her trousers and tease her making her gasp and mewl against his lips. She moved her hand to brush against his erection, his hips jerking forward and finally they broke apart. The closet had become near suffocating, sweat was gathered at the back of (y/n)'s neck. Obi-wan smiled and helped her tug her waist band down and she lifted her leg out of her pants leaving the other half around her ankles. She slipped her hands down the front of his pants and gently pulled his cock free. 

They shared a kiss, Obi-wan reaching out with the force before lining himself up to his wife's entrance. Simultaneously, she allowed him into her mind as he rolled his hips forward and sheathed himself inside her making her bite down on her lip preventing her from crying out, Obi-wan set a steady pace. The force around them hummed as they wove in and around each other while continuously joining as one over and over again, the feeling was unmatched. (y/n) clung to her husband, panting and kissing his neck she was delighted he was alive and equally as happy that he had missed her, Obi-wan was content not only feeling her physically but mentally as well. His hips stuttered, his pace losing his rhythym and (y/n) pulled her face back to look at him. He slipped a hand between them to work her clit, and she arched into him with a soft cry.

They both barreled into their own release but with their bond, they could the pleasure rolling into each other. Obi-wan stifled his moans into (y/n)'s neck, and she threw her hand over her mouth, spilling curses into her palm. They stayed like that, holding each other up, dazed and dizzy from their lovemaking sharing soft kisses to where they could reach. The ship gave a rattle and Obi-wan winced as he was shoved out of her abruptly and helped her steady herself "I think we've landed" (y/n) said still breathing heavily. Quickly, they got dressed and (y/n) grabbed her husband's hand before he could press the button, she pulled him into a soft kiss stroking his cheek with her thumb. He smiled and hummed then pressed the button. Though their signatures returned to their respective person a single emotion buzzed around them, he could feel it through the force and through her actions and she saw it when he looked at her and stroked her cheek gently. 

They didn't have to say it. They knew.


	17. Entranced- Mermaid OC x Pirate OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about a stowaway who gets into deeper trouble than she bargained for. 
> 
> wlw themes
> 
> original characters are mine 
> 
> ("Jolly Sailor Bold"- "Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides", arranged by John DeLuca, Dave Giuli and Matt Sullivan.)

Ava huddled behind the barrels, hat tipped down to disguise her features more. She wanted to witness the sea, she wanted to taste the salty air, and more importantly she wanted to be miles away from any prior responsibility she left at home. Picking up a lose rope, she carried it over to the mast and began to tidy the tangled coils. Ava had tucked her hair away into a large hat, thick clothing hid her feminine features, and she had remained mostly quiet not trusting her voice to conceal her, if she was found out then surely she would be sent overboard, left to perish in the churning waters below.

"It's bad luck for a woman to be on a ship" Says who? Ava had been there for nearly 2 months and the most detrimental thing she witnessed was the choppy waves and the startling blackness of night on the open sea. "Ey boy!" one of the gruffer looking men shouted to her and she stood straight cocking her head. "Your on cooking duty, get to it" he snapped and pointed to the open door on the deck of the ship leading below. Ava jogged down and wiped her hands clean on a towel, surveying the sad excuse for a kitchen they had. It was basically a single cast iron pot and a burn barrel to boil down cabbage in old water brought from the mainland. The cooking crew consisted of one elderly man who required young muscle to lift the large boxes of scraps and peel the leaves away, Ava didn't favor cooking but it was better than climbing the mast and mending the sails when they had come lose. Hoisting a rather large box up onto her shoulder, she carried it with a grunt to the small table the chef instructed her to. "Atta boy, thank ya lad" he smiled and patted her shoulder. He was older than her own grandfather, but he was sharp. More often than not, he was the first one to pick up on an oncoming storm or he could predict when we would be passing the next port with startling accuracy. She began ripping the old cabbage apart, making sure to tear the discolored pieces away and placing them in a bucket. "Look here boy, ya see nice and easy" the old man said stirring a simmering pot of water, transparent cabbage leaves swirling in circles.

"Better make more than necessary, we'll have a hell of a time getting through the pass tonight" he mumbled and grabbed the handful of shredded cabbage and throwing it in. "What do you mean?" Ava asked, trying to speak from her chest to deepen the tone of her voice but no succeeding much. The old man didn't notice but shook his head, "Strange waters up ahead....You haven't heard the stories?" he grumbled glancing back at her. "What stories?" He didn't answer her, instead just shaking his head with a shudder. "Get me another head, it should keep the boys filled up until the morning" he mumbled and Ava did as instructed. The cabbage boiled down, despite not having the best aroma, it attracted the hungry crew down in the hold to take a break and eat. Ava sat on a large crate, carefully filling up wooden bowls and handing them out to the chattering crew. A well dressed cabin boy, the captain's cabin boy made his way down and grabbed a large helping with some stale crackers the old man hidden away and a whole bottle of some dark liquid. "Tell the captain he needn't be drinking too much" the chef told the young man who nodded and escaped up to the captain's quarters. Ava had yet to see the captain since their departure, she had been actively trying to avoid the man the best she could. From what she heard, he wasn't a cruel captain or anything but she knew he could probably snuff her out the moment he saw her. There was loud chatter from the hungry men, most wanting to dock soon for better food and better liquor but most missed the women back home. Ava listened to their chatter, they passed a single bottle of what she assumed was rum around, she drank too not wanted to get singled out.

The cabin boy returned and this time beckoned everyone on deck quickly, the captain had an announcement.

~ It took a moment to get everyone nestled on deck, everyone pushing and crawling all over each other. Ava decided on hoisting herself up on the railing, clinging to the net next to the elderly chef. The captain, a young handsome man stepped onto the higher platform, gaining everyone's attention. He spoke quickly, telling the crew that they would be sailing through a well rumored pass tonight. "You mean....the one with-" someone hollered over the budding commotion. "Yes. If you haven't guessed by now, there are rumors a plenty about the creatures that lurk through our destination. You will be required to stay bellow deck, the doors locked as I attempt to navigate us through the pass" he explains. This earns a variety of reactions, they had to be chained down bellow like animals?

"While only the captain remained steering?"

"What creatures?"

"Better him than me..."

"However" The captain said holding a hand up. "I will need only a handful of you to help" This time there was no chatter. Everyone seemed to take immediate attention to the wood below their feet. "Now don't everyone volunteer at once...I need some of you with only the strongest of wills. The bravest of hearts." he announced. A few hands shot up then, each one eager to prove themselves. Ever the curious mind, Ava lifted her hand as well, stretching so she could catch the captain's attention. Pleased with the number of his volunteers he waved a hand across motioning for everyone to look. "Give these brave men your prayers lads.And hope we'll see them again come morning" Isn't that chipper.

Ava and 5 other men were to pull double duty to help the captain navigate the water. Two men were to be stationed at the bow, lanterns in hand calling out for any rock or objects while handling bells to signal danger; two were to be stationed in the rafters, tethering and slacking the sails as necessary and relaying the wind speed back to everyone; finally Ava alongside someone else was to man a set of firearms to shoot into the water to scare away anything that might attack them, along with making sure no one jumped over board. Everyone was tethered to their corresponding partner, making Ava the most nervous, her partner was twice the height and weight of herself and she wasn't sure if she could heave him back or not.

"Psst gents" the captain called quietly to them. "If any of those boys try to break that lock, you fire a warning shot at the hold you got it? I want no one getting out" he spoke lowly and Ava and her partner shared a look. The captain was tethered to his cabin boy who was tethered to the steering wheel. The two nodded and turned back to surveying the waters. "Sir....what are we shooting?" Ava chanced, masking her voice again. Thankfully the captain was too caught up staring below to notice and spoke softly

"Mermaids lad.....mermaids"

~

Night came a lot quicker than Ava would have liked, everyone was locked in the hold and nothing but the sound of the water smacking the ship could be heard. "Steady lads. The smoother we get through the quicker it'll be" was the last offer of condolence to the anxious hands as everyone stared into the black abyss. The pass was huge, two large cliffs that bowed mimicking a monster's mouth and dripping, the smell of rotting foliage wafted through the air as a cool breeze threatened to take Ava's hat. Down below, dark splotches were seen peaking out of the water, rocks and parts of wrecked dingys shifted with the weight of the colossal frigate as they passed. The moon's light rippled along the water, white streaks fluttering almost hypnotically but the trance was broken when a recognized splash caused Ava to jump. The crew exchanged a nervous look as the lantern boys moved the single ray of light back and forth surveying movement. "Easy" Ava whispered to herself.

The captain shifted the ship through a long curve, the cliffs widening and making a beautiful statuesque picture that framed the moon and their ship as it straightened out. More and more soft splashes, flutters of water echoed throughout unnerving everyone. Ava could hear her heart slamming in her chest, blood rushed through her ears. When a particularly loud whack against the hull sounded, along with the shouts of the men on the bow, she groaned. The vibrations of which rattled her chest and caused goosebumps to speckle along her neck. However, the vibration didn't stop even when she had fallen silent. Ava placed a hand over her heart feeling the soft vibration that she now concluded was coming from down below her. It was deep and rich, echoing off the enclosed walls of the rocks and amplified by Ava's anxiety. The vibration changed then, more rapid and much louder and then Ava could hear it.

It wasn't vibrating, it was humming. A woman's hum.

Ava tensed and glanced at the men, no one else seemed to have heard it yet. She glanced to the captain who had lost the color in his face, staring straight ahead, she dared a peak over the railing for the source. The humming got louder as Ava craned her neck down to look at the water as they cruised by, she saw just a figure in the shadows, smaller than the rocks but most definitely moving. Ava aimed her gun and tugged on her rope to alert her partner, right before she pulled the trigger her partner shouted "FIRE!" breaking everyone's concentration as the shot echoed loud and annoying.

"Well done!" the captain said, a breathless laugh left him, steering more eagerly. "Stay sharp!" Ava kept her eyes on the water, the humming had stopped and she sighed. Hopefully that would deter the creatures from trying to lure them down there.

Her hopes were dashed shortly when a chorus of hums filled the air, a haunting sound that made the hair on her arms and neck to stand straight up and her ears strain to take in more. Her chest rattled with the vibrations of the humming, making her feel strange, the changing of harmonies and tone made her squirm. She felt a sharp jerk when her partner leaned over the side to get a look at them, Ava tepidly pulled on it catching his attention to slip behind the railing again. "Captain? There's a- uh- big rock" one of the lantern boys said, his light shuddering as he shook. "Alright, hold on" the captain muttered and twisted the large wheel making a sharp turn and quickly flinging it the opposite direction in order to miss the object. "Good!" the lantern boys called out over the insistent humming. Ava glanced over the cliffs, there were small heads peaking up out of the water looking at the ship.

Staring at her.

"There's so many..." she heard the cabin boy mutter, clinging to the rail. "Back up boy" Ava called threatening but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. "Captain" she shouted and the man looked to the disturbance yanking the young one away from the side with him landing with an audible "oof". The humming seemed to drown out the orders the captain would shout, having to relay them twice or more. Ava, her chest still stirring, just watched the shadows bob up and down in the water, never changing the constant harmony they now sung. She was transfixed on them, but didn't have an unearthly desire to jump overboard, at least not yet anyway. The cabin boy took to kneeling, only peaking over the railing with white knuckles. There was a few stirring in the hold, Ava breaking her concentration to make sure no one was trying to open the hatch, she walked over and held back a sudden yelp as someone grabbed her ankle.

"What do they look like?! We can hear them!" he was panting heavily, drool trickling down his chin. Ava took the bottom of her gun and smashed his hand making him cry out rather loudly. The humming died to a near quiet whisper "Everything alright?" the captain shouted and Ava held up a thumbs up, not wanting to speak at the moment. She returned to her spot and looked but there were no more heads popping up. "They're gone!" the cabin boy whined. "Probably a good thing" Ava murmured.

_"My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant month of May"_

The words cut through the tension and stabbed Ava right in the gut. They were so crisp and clear, the owner of said voice purring in a deep accented melody, the goosebumps now broke out everywhere on Ava's body causing her to shudder. "Block them out, we're almost there" the captain said gripping the wheel tighter. 

_"And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway"_

It sounded so loud, so close. They had to be on the ship. Ava moved back and aimed her gun straight down, but she didn't find anyone clinging to the side of the ship. "They sound so close..." the cabin boy said, his breath hitching. "I will shoot you" Ava threatened but once again he didn't budge, now digging his fingernails into the wood. 

_"Many a pretty blooming_

_Young girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold"_

Ava knew that song, she heard the men singing it in the taverns the night before they left. How curious, the creatures must have picked the song up from listening to the sailors that fell prey to them. It made her mouth dry up as she listened intently to the singing, her mind singing along with the familiar tune. The water writhed underneath the boat, the singing causing Ava to block out the nauseating movements looking straight down was causing, ignoring the tugging of her rope as she strained to see these creatures. The words echoed as if they were whispering them directly in her ear, uncertainty settled in her gut but she couldn't look away. Not yet. 

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold"_

She saw her. Only for a moment she saw her. She wasn't singing but when she pressed up against the side, humming so softly, Ava could feel the vibrations from her rattle up the wood and onto her hands. The shadows of the ship erased her from view but Ava knew she was still there, piercing her with that gaze, and sending tingles up her arms and down her back making her shudder again. She could hear the calls of the lantern boys, as one rushed to catch a glimpse only to be nabbed by his partner. The hold was now filled with scuffling, the men down below pushing and shoving to hear more. Ava needed to pull her gun but she was too transfixed, she had to see them. 

"You just did" her mind scolded. 

She wanted a better look. Eagerly she leaned over a little more, careful not to tug on her rope as the moonlight steadied again shining on the side of the boat. The creature was still there, her skin illuminated by the lights, her hair in curls down her shoulders and her eyes. Her eyes were crisp and blue, wide and staring directly at Ava, or through her rather. She was beautiful. Ava felt her heart strain, how could she kill something so lovely? Her knees weakened as she heard her voice, straight up the side of the ship and right to Ava. 

For Ava. 

_"My name it is Maria_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_And three thousand pounds a year"_

Ava smiled, a dopey half drunken smile. Yes! That's me! She thought, though it didn't make sense at all. The creature liked her reaction and stretched further up the wood, long and dark talons (completely missed by Ava) piercing the wood to heave her upper body out of the water. Ava felt wicked heat run down her stomach and strike her core when she laid eyes on the creature's fair skin. So humanoid looking, she could make out the mounds of her breast only hidden by the hair that disrupted her view. Her song hitting Ava in the chest with a pull, her heart throbbing as each syllable left the mermaid's mouth. When she sang the word "Three" there was a roll of her wicked tongue, the simple pronunciation of the word ripped a noise out of Ava's body, something akin to a moan and a shudder. Locked in her gaze, Ava completely missed the sounds of commotion as one of the lantern boys weaseled himself free and cut himself from his life line, flinging himself into the inky water. The creatures were on him like ravenous sharks, splashing but the song still echoed along the tight walls of the cliffs. The Captain had his eyes shut, listening intently on one of the boys in the rafters shouting directions. Occasionally begging his two armed men to shoot but his calls fell on deaf ears. 

_"Come here you pretty fair maid_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who loves a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea"_

The creature sang again, her words bouncing from cliff to wood to cliff to Ava's heart. "I want to..." Ava whined against her mind's begging to focus. The creature leaned back, flicking her hair away from her chest revealing herself. Ava felt weak, her body was trembling and her skin was prickling with desire, heat engulfed her stomach and she felt like she was going to cry if she didn't get just a little closer. If she did however, down she would go into the waters never to be seen again. 

But it would be worth it. 

The creature smiled and cocked her head as she sang, she studied Ava carefully smelling the air. She could tell something was off about this one, so thin and pretty, she switched the lyric in hopes of coaxing the secret from the little human above. When light gleamed across the creature's chest, she reached a hand up in a friendly manner. "Come little one. Take it" the creature begged with her eyes, Ava glanced between her hand and her eyes shaking and hands twitching. That's it. 

"Dear God" a gruff groan shattered the illusion when the cabin boy pierced the railing with his finger nails, snapping them and causing him to bleed, the blood making the mermaid halt her haunting tune to the smell of fresh young blood. Panicked and rushing the boy began to rip his rope away from his waist, eyes locked onto the monster's chest, when the rope wouldn't budge he whined and moaned. Ava, now coming back to herself rushed to the boy's side and grabbed him around the middle. "No!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as the boy began to scream and punch her. Thank goodness he was a small thing or else she might've had a harder time wrestling him to the ground. "Let me go! Let me go!" he cried, now biting onto his rope, Ava's arms, his own fingers, and thrashing about. The boy's thrashing caused the captain the jerk away from the wheel. 

"I gotta cut him loose! Hold him!" The captain shouted and before Ava could interject, the rope was cut. Now freed, the cabin boy wriggled in Ava's hold on the floor inching to the railing. "Please! Please just one more look! Just one more!" he begged, the humming was loud and coming from all directions making Ava's head spin. The cabin boy began to hatefully slam against the wooden siding, Ava ducking to avoid him smashing her head into the side. Ava glanced to the captain who gave her a hard look, regret swirling in his eyes and he mouthed the words "do it" before squeezing them shut. 

Knowing what she had to do Ava wrapped an arm over the boy's neck and squeezed with all the strength she could muster. He's too far gone, she told herself listening to him wail and try to claw his way up the siding. Then she heard it, no oh no. 

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold"_

That voice, it sounded so much closer and Ava knew the thing had crawled further up the side. From the half upright position, she could now see the creature was 2/3 out of the water, a measly two feet separated them. She could see it now in the light of the lanterns, skin wet and supple, eyes dilated and predatory, the vibrations were so much stronger when she was so close, making Ava's arm tremble. This allowed the boy to quite literally claw his way up and over the siding, taking Ava with him. She couldn't stop the shrill shriek that came from her as the water hurtled up and into her mouth and nose, burning her eyes. There was muffled movement, fast and loud as she sank. Large bodies whizzed past her, the icey water turning frighteningly warm for just a moment, the sounds of screaming and growling smothered her. Ava kicked her legs as hard as she could away from the frenzy, hoping they'd be too distracted with the cabin boy to come after her. Suddenly she felt it, two frozen hands gripped her arm and hoisted her to the surface, Ava drank in the chilly air, kicking and splashing to stun her killer but she was stopped when the same hands threw hers over her head and against the ship. 

Now opening her eyes, she was face to face with the creature now staring at her in bewilderment. Ava was in such a panic she didn't notice her coat had been wrestled away from her and her hat long gone revealing her own feminine features. The mermaid stared at her, diving her face in the juncture of Ava's neck sniffing like a dog, she could feel other large bodies, swim under her pressing their faces against her legs and back near to her most intimate spot and ripping the rope from her waist. "Please!" Ava gasped, confirming the creature's suspicion and the mermaid sunk her sharp teeth into Ava's shoulder. "You taste lovely" the creature purred, earning a frighten shudder as she watched the blood pool down Ava's chest. "We might keep you" she said playfully licking up the side of her neck making her moan. The other bodies now groped and ripped at her pants "It will only hurt for a moment, my pretty fair maid" she engulfed Ava in a kiss, dragging her under the water. 

She was stunned, for a moment all she could hear was the ethereal calls of the creatures that circled her, the mermaid which held her clung to Ava with their mouths against one another. She was drowning, she had to be but she felt a swell of breath enter her lungs, fighting to hold it. "Breathe" one said from behind her. "Breathe" another said this time far off. Ava fought to hold her breath but soon succumbed when the swipe of the creature's tongue elicited a moan out of her and she could feel the fabric of her clothes begin tugged away from her body, the ice water making her hold onto the warmth the mermaid was filling her with. 

All too soon there was a crash, causing the creatures to flee in different directions, the mermaid holding her broke the kiss causing Ava to gasp a lung full of water and grab her throat. "Till next time, dear one" the mermaid pressed a soft kiss to her lips before retreating with her sisters. Ava was yanked out of the water by her hair, yelping as a large hand hoisted her into the boat and onto her side. Ava began to sputter and vomit up water and thrash about, the cold was too much to bear she only wished to be back in the arms of the creature. 

When the dingy was hoisted high enough the remaining men fired into the water scaring the others off. Ava was grabbed around the middle and thrown onto the deck of the ship, shivering and coughing. She was only in her bindings that covered her chest and the scraps of pants that she had left retching and trying to see who had grabbed her. It was her partner, now shrugging off his large lambskin coat to engulf her in it. "Are you alright?" the captain asked, keeping an eye on her face. "I-I'm sorry" Ava gasped,crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't be" he smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "No...I'm sorry I snuck aboard your ship..I-I-" she was silenced by a soft laugh. "Everyone feels a call to adventure, no need to apologize for that" the captain smiled and stood.

"I'm not in trouble?" she asked sitting up and wiping her face. "Of course not. Afterall, no man has ever faced a gaggle of sea witches and lived" he winked and Ava smiled. The captain stepped over her and directed the remaining men as they exited the pass. Ava touched her mouth to where the mermaid had kissed her. 

"When we pass through here to get home, you're on the helm gunman" the captain chuckled. 

Again?! 

Ava frozen remembering the creatures last words to her. "Til next time" 


End file.
